Sexy maid
by LovelyKyumins
Summary: apa jadinya jika cho kyuhyun ,lee donghae, kim jongwoon yang tidak ada akur-akur nya tingggal satu rumah bahkan satu sekolah yang sama? Dan dua di antara mereka sama-sama tertarik dengan sang maid yang manis,cantik, sexy dan polos bernama lee sungmin. KYUMIN, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK/GS
1. Chapter 1

**sexy maid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: cho kyuhyun, lee sungmin, kim jongwoon, lee donghae,kim heechul, kim ryeowook, lee hyukjae and other cast**

**RATE:M**

**Genre: Brothership, Romance, Drama**

**Warning: genderswitch, Typos,bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

-Sexymaid-

"_mwo?_! _Umma_ tidak sedang bercanda kan?" terdengar teriakan seorang namja dari rumah sederhana, namja berambut coklat sedikit ikal itu terlihat kaget atas ucapan yeoja paruhbaya di hadapan nya yang nampak terlihat cantik di usianya yang menginjak 45 tahunan

"_ne, chagi-ah_ itu kata _haraboji_ mu, kalau kau tidak mau menurutinya kau tidak akan mendapat bagin dari harta warisan itu" sahut yeoja yang di panggil umma dengan santai, tangan nya sibuk membuka lembarn majalah fashion

"tapi kenapa harus tinggal dan bersekolah dengan mereka? Aish... umma taukan mereka itu sungguh menyebalkan aku tidak mau tingal dengan mereka kenapa tidak _ahra Noona_ saja"namja itu mem-pout-kan bibir nya yg terkesan tidak ada imut-imut nya sama sekali

"ingat _kyu _kau satu-satu nya putra _umma,_ _umma _tidak mau tau kau harus mendapatkan warisan dari haraboji mu itu turuti semua kemauan nya. Lagi pula kau yang di suruh bukan _ahra_"

"aissh aku tidak mau _umma_..."

"kau tidak mau eoh? Dasar _namja_ bodoh kau itu _namja_ bagaimana nasib mu kelak membahagiakan isteri dan anak mu jika kau tidak menjadi pewaris _haraboji_ mu, kau mau hidup miskin eoh?"yeoja yang di panggil umma terlihat naik darah karena ucapan putra nya

"baiklah terserah _umma_"

.

.

.

"_chagi-ah_ jaga diri mu baik-baik apa lagi kau akan tinggal dengan orang-orang aneh"yeoja paruh baya menatap tak suka kepada ke dua namja muda di sekitar nya

"ck dasar manja, apa tidak sadar kalau anaknya yang aneh"kyuhyun ber gumam sinis

"yak apa maksud mu!"kim jongwoon yang lebih sering di panggil yesung merasa tersindir dengan namja bermulut evil itu

"_chagi-ah_ sudahlah jangan perdulikan anak itu. Kau harus jaga diri mu baik-baik selama tidak ada _umma_. _Umma_ akan sering- sering menghubungi mu"

Kyuhyun terlihat tidak memperdulikan yesung dan umma nya yang sibuk dengan momen- momen perpisahan.

Sekarang kyuhyun, yesung,donghae lebih tepatnya yesungie umma juga turut ikut mengantar sang putra tercinta di tempat baru yang akan di tempati sang putra

sepertinya saya belum sempat menjelaskan mengenai hubungan(?) di antara mereka tiga sebenarnya umma mereka adalah sudara kandung namun tidak se harmonis kakak ber adik pada umumnya entah masalah apa yang mendasari umma-umma mereka sehingga sapai tidak akur seperti sekarang dan di rumah inilah mereka bersaing untuk mendapatka harta warisan dari sang milioner yang merupakan haraboji dr ke tiga calon pewaris yang mempesona itu dan cerita ini di mulai dari mereka bertiga yang akan tinggal satu atap tentunya dengan syarat yang telah di rencanakan sang milioner haraboji mereka akankah mereka akan mendapat harta warisa itu ataukah mereka akan gagal mendapatkannya?

Yesungie umma telah pulang dari acara mengantar anaknya, sekarang hanya mereka ber tiga yanng berada di depan rumah yang cukupbesar, indah dan nyaman untuk mereka huni untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pov

Wahhh... lumayan juga si tua bangka itu memilih rumah untuk ku tempati, coret karena bukan hanya aku yang akan tinggal di sini melainkan dua orang aneh itu juga akan tinggal di sini ku akui mereka adalah saudara sepupuku yah walaupun kurang rela menyebut ikan dan kura-kura aneh itu sebagai sepupu, sudahlah bukan waktunya membatinTubuh ku terasa akan remuk perjalannan dari nohwon ke seoul benar-benar menguras tenaga

Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu utama rumah dan si ikan itu yang menekan bel, tak butuh waktu lama pintu ter buka menampakan gadis manis mengenakan baju seragam layak nya pelayan

"_annyonghaseyo_, selamat datang _Tuan muda_"yeoja itu tersenyum manis menyambut ku ah bukan hanya aku tapi kami, membuatku sedikit terpesona, ingat hanya sedikit karena aku tidak tertarik kepada apapun kecuali satu hal yaitu GAME, kenapa ada maid se manis dan seseksi dia, kulirik ikan dan kura-kura di samping ku ternyata mereka juga terpesona, apa lagi si ikan mulut nya menganga takjub melihat kecantikan dan keseksian maid itu, sungguh ber lebihan, apa di mokpo tidak ada mahluk yang bernama yeoja? Ck konyol sekali

" _Lee sungmin imnida_, saya pelayan _Tuan muda_ semua selama tinggal di sini"ahh jadi nama nya lee sungmin nama yang manis seprti orangnya

"kau sudah tau kami?" kura-kura itu masih hidup ternyata

"tentu saja, anda _Tuan muda Kim jongwoon_, anda _Tuan muda Lee donghae_,dan anda _Tuan muda_ _Cho kyuhyun_" dia menatap kami dan menyebut nama kami satu per satu

"panggil aku _Yesung_ saja _sungmin-ah_ _Tuan muda _itu terdengar kaku"sergah yesung aku memang setuju dengan pendapatnya sebutan tuan muda terdengar kaku

"saya pelayan kalian saya hanya bersikap sopan _Tuan muda_"ck gadis yang keras kepala

"terserah kau yang penting kau nyaman dengan kami"sahutku tidak perduli

"baiklah silahkan masuk, biar saya yang membwa koper _Tuan muda_"

"biar kami saja yang memawa sendiri kopernya lagi pula mana tega kami melihat _yeoja_ manis seperti mu membawa koper ini" ck ikan itu berlagak baik eoh?

"aku lelah mana kamarku?"seru ku masuk tanpa permisa, tentu saja aku punya hak bukanya aku cucu prmilik rumah ini

" Kamar _Tuan_ muda semua ada di lantai dua mari saya antar"

"bawakan koper ku"perintah ku

"ya! evil kau sudah gila, kenapa menyuruh nya?"seru ikan itu ngotot sungguh berlebihan apa salah aku menyuruhnya membawa koper ku?

"bukan nya dia pelayan? itu hak ku untuk menyuruh nya"jawab ku santai lagi pula memang benar kan dia pelayan?

"kautega sekali menyuruh ya membawa koper sebesar itu"baiklah yesung juga ikut membela ikan dan maid itu sungguh menyebalkan

"apa peduli ku"

"sudahlah tuan biar saya yang membawa koper _Tuan muda Cho_"

"tidak, biar aku yang bawa kopernya, kau tunjukan saja kamar kami"apalagi maksud kura-kura ini ingin mencari perhatian pelayan ini juga?ck

Aku melangkahkan kaki jenjang ku mengikuti pelayan manis dan seksi itu yang lebh dulu di depan kami, lihatlah baju maid itu roknya kenapa begitu pendek dia memakai baju khas pelayan berwarna hitam dan putih seprti tokoh anime yang pernah ku tonton, aku yakin jika dia membungkuk sedikit saja aku bisa melihat nya apa dia berniat menggoda kami? tak lama kami sampai di depan pintu entah akan menjadi kamar siapa, maid itu mulai membuka pintu kamar dan sungguh kamar ini benar-benar nyaman untuk di tempati,eh tapi tunggu dulu kenapa di kamar ini terdapat tiga ranjanagjangan bilang

"ini kamar kalian _Tuan muda_"

.

.

.

.

-Sexy maid-

"_MWOOOO?"_seru tiaga namja terdengar kompak dalam artian membuat orang tuli, sungmin berusaha menutup telinga agar telinga nya selamat dari ketulian

"kami tinggal satu kamar? Kau ber canda? ya tuhan petaka apa lagi ini"donghae menjambak rambutnya frustasi

"ia _Tuan_, kalian tidur satu kamar"sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya polos mendapati respon yang menurut nya sangat berlebihan dari para tun muda nya

"aisss tua bangka itu"kyukyun mengumpat kesal

"sungguh menyebalkan" yesung mengumpat dengan wajah datar nya

"kau juga tinggal di rumah ini juga?"Donghae mengalihkan tatapan nya ke sungmin yang di balas anggukan oleh sungmin

"kalau begitu boleh aku tidur di kamar mu saja"entah apa niat donghae tapi yang jelas dia tidak sudi tidur dengan kedua sepupu nya itu

"tidak _Tuan muda Lee_, _Tuan besar_ menyuruh agar kalian tidur satu kamar"

"memangnya kita tidak boleh menggunakan kamar lain? Aku yakin di sini pasti kamar di sini tidak hanya satu"yesung sepertinya juga sangat keberatan dengan keputusan haraboji nya

"ia memang di sini banyak kamar tapi saya hanya di berikan kunci kamar ini untuk kamar tuan muda, yang memegang semua kunci rumah ini adalah _heechul ahjuma_ dia hanya memberi ku kunci pintu utama kamar ku dan kunci kamar kalian tuan muda"jelas sungmin, ke tiga namja itu menatap sungmin penasaran

"siapa lagi dia?"pertanyaan keluar dari bibir donghae mewakili rasa penasaran yesung dan kyuhyun

"dia pengawas kalin _Tuan muda_, dia yang akan mengatur semua kegiatan kalian selama kalian tinggal di sini, _heechul ajuma_ akan datang ke sini sebentar lagi"

"ya tuhan apa lagi ini?" gumam kyuhyun donghae yesung kompak

.

.

.

"_sungmin –ah_" terdengar suara melengking dari lantai bawah

" siapa dia tak tau diri sekali membuat ribut rumah orang seenak nya saja"desis kyuhyun dengan mulut tajam nya

Terlihat yeoja cantik dewasa dan seksi sedang manaiki anak tangga

"siapa lagi wanita seksi itu kalau begini aku betah di rumah ber lama-lama"gumam donghae menatap heechul kagum, heechul mengenakan dress ketat ber warna merah terang dengan potongan dada rendah dan panjang dress itu hanya dua jangkal dari lutut membuat kaki jenjang itu trekspos sempurna dan tak lupa higgh heels setiggi 15 cm membuat penampilan nya terlihat sungguh luar biasa

"dia _heechul ajjuma_"sahut sungmin

.

.

.

"eoh? Mereka sudah datang ternyata, oh baju itu cocok sekali dengan tubuh mu sungmin-ah tidak sia-sia aku memberikan baju itu untukmu"ucap yeoja seksi bernama heechul itu meng hampiri ke empat orang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar

" _gomawo ahjuma_ tapi sejujurnya baju ini kurang nyaman di pakai ini terlalu pendek"

"nanti juga kau terbiasa, oh ya aku membawa banyak baju untuk mu, kau harus memakainya selama bekerja di sini aku paling benci melihat yeoja yang tidak berpakaian menarik"

"perkenalkan _Kim Heechul imnida_, kalian tanggung jawab ku selama kalian di sini, jadi kalian harus patuh dan jangan sekali-kali kalian membangkang jika kalian membangkan seperti nya high heels ku cukup bisa membuat kepala bocor"heechul tersenyum ramah tetapi senyumnya mengundang tatapan horor bagi orang yang berada di sekitarnya, sepertinya sekarang donghae menarik perkataan nya tetang betah jika berada di rumah

TBC

Sudah ku edit ni ff semoga layak baca mian klo tetep ada typo n penulisan yang salah lagi yang udah baca di harapkan Reviewnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Sexy maid**

**Cast: cho kyuhyun, lee sungmin, kim jongwoon, lee donghae,kim heechul, kim ryeowook, lee hyukjae and other cast**

**RATE:M**

**Genre: Brothership, Romance, Drama**

**Warning: genderswitch, Typos,bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**last chapter**

**"perkenalkan ****_Kim Heechul imnida_****, kalian tanggung jawab ku selama kalian di sini, jadi kalian harus patuh dan jangan sekali-kali kalian membangkang jika kalian membangkan seperti nya high heels ku cukup bisa membuat kepala bocor"heechul tersenyum ramah tetapi senyumnya mengundang tatapan horor bagi orang yang berada di sekitarnya, sepertinya sekarang donghae menarik perkataan nya tetang betah jika berada di rumah**.

.

.

.

.

.

-sexy maid-

Mereka telah berkumpul di meja makan semua tampak lahap memakan makanan yang tersedia di meja kecuali seorang namja yang tampak memandangi piringnya tak napsu

"_Tuan muda Cho_ kenapa? Kenapa tidak makan sedikitpun apa _Tuan muda Cho_ sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya sang maid yaang sedari tadi melihat Tuan mudanya hanya memandangi makanan di hadapan nya tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh makanan itu

"bagaimana aku bisa makan? Jika Semua menu di sini berbahan dasar sayuran"sindir kyuhyun kepada sungmin

"Tuan muda tidak menyukai sayuran? _Mianhae_ saya benar-benar tidak tau kalau _Tuan muda Cho_ tidak menyukai sayuran, tadi saya hanya memasak masakan yang _heecul ahjuma_ perintahkan,_Tuan muda _tunggu lah sebentar saya akan memasak sup daging tanpa sayur untuk _Tuan muda_ "sungguh sungmin tidak mengetahuijika Tuan muda nya yang satu ini tidak menyukai sayuran sungmin segera berdiri namun heechul menahannya

"duduk _Lee sungmin!_ biarkan dia makan seadanya jika dia tidak suka, tidak usah di makan"heechul yang sedari tadi fokus dengan makan malamnya mulai merasa terganggu dengan ucapan kyuhyun dan sungmin

"baiklah aku tidak akan makanan!"kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan meja makan yesung dan donghae nampak melirik kyuhyun dan menghentikan makannya

"tapi _Tuan muda_ pasti lapar"

"sudahlah sungmin biarkan saja dia"seru heechul ia kembali menyantap makan malamnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berbaring tak nyaman di ranjangnya ia sama sekali belum tertidur walaupun jam sudah menunjukan tepat di angka duabelas ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur jelas saja mana bisa tertidur dengan perut keroncongan, kyuhyun melirik yesung dan donghae yang sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya masing-masing

"aish lapar sekali"kyuhyun memegangi perutnya cacing-cacing di perutnya kini sudah mulai tidak tahan karena tidak mendapat jatah sejak siang

"sebaiknya aku ke dapur mencari makanaan pasti nenek sihir itu sudah tertidur"kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju dapur

Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak isi kulkas sama sekali tidak ada makanan kyuhyun menutup pintu kulkas kasar

"menyebalkan kenapa tidak ada makanan satupun yang bisa ku makan?"

"

.

.

.

-kyuhyun-

"_Lee sungmin_! Ya aku akan menyuruhnya memasakan sesuatu untuk ku"pemikiran itu seketika menghinggapi ku ya tentu saja tanpa menungggu apapun lagi aku langsumg melesat ke kamar sungmin

.

.

.

"apa aku harus mengetuk pintu dulu?"pasti akan lama lebih baik ku buka saja pintunya

Gelap sekali, pasti dia sudah tidur bangunkan saja dia dari pada kau mati kelaparan cho kyuhyun

Ini tidak terlihat sama sekali dimana letak ranjangnya aku berusaha mencari letak ranjang sungmin, ah ini dia ranjangnya aku mulai meraba-raba,ini pasti rambut panjangnya halus sekali rambutnya tangan ku mulai berpindah tempat rabaan nya mencari letak lenganya agar mudah ku bangunkan aku melakukannya dangan hati-hati jangan sampai dia kaget dan berteriak bisa berbahaya kalau semua penghuni rumah ini tau, tunggu apa ini? aku menghentikan rabaan ku Karena penasaran aku mulai meremasnya pelan awalnya tidak ada reaksi apapun aku menguatkan remasan ku pada benda kenyal itu entah ku kakukan berapa kali

"eunghhhh..." kenapa sungmin mendesah? Apa jangan-jangan yang ku remas tadi itu?

"YAK! TOLO...emppp"aissh kenapa yeoja ini berteriak untung dengan sigap tanganku membekap mulutnya

"diam _Lee sungmin_ ini aku"sungmin tetap berusaha menjarit dan meronta untuk berusaha lepas dari bekapan ku

"ini aku _kyuhyun Cho kyuhyun_"sungmin menghentikan rontaan nya dan akupun melepas bungkaman tangan ku

"_Tuan muda Cho_? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"aku lapar masakan sesuatu untuk ku"

.

.

.

aku duduk manis di pantri menunggu sungmin memasak ramyun, yah apa boleh buat hanya ada ramyun memang ada daging tapi jika di suruh menunggu berjam-jam untuk memasak daging aku sungguh tidak sanggup lebih baik menunggunya memasak ramyun yang hanya menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit saja, aku baru sadar jika sungmin sedari tadi memakai lingerie berwarna merah muda sungguh terlihat sexy dan manis dia benar-benar memakai apaun yang nenek sihir itu berikan kepadanya

"kekeke" lucu sekali sekarang aku sudah seperti suami yang membangunkan istri tengah malam hanya karena lapar setelah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga melakukan ibadah suami ister saja, ishh apa yangkau pikirkan Cho kyuhyun.

"ini _Tuan muda_"sungmin menyodorkan semangkuk ramyun panas di hadapan ku baunya menggoda sepertinya enak sapai air liur ku hampir menetes, tanpa basa-basi segera ku lahap ramyun di hadapan ku ini, ramyun ini terasa nikmat sekali apa karena aku memakan nya di saat aku hampir mati kelaparan?

"pelan-pelan _Tuan_ nanti tersedak"karena terlalu lapar aku tidak menghiraukan ucapanya

Tak lama ramyun ku sudah hanya tinggal mangkuk saja aku baru menyadari apa sedari tadi sungmin memperhatikan ku makan? Aish apa peduli ku

"_gomawo_"sungmin membawa mangkuk kosong itu dan mencucinya

"_cheonmaneyo_ Tuan muda tidak perlu sungkan meminta bantuanku"jawabnya seraya mencuci mangkuk tadi

"_mianhae _yang tadi itu sungguh tidak sengaja"aish kenapa aku mengungkit kejadian memalukan tadi wajah sunngmin memerah ketika aku mengingatkan kejadian tadi, sebelum sungmin menjawab aku segera berlalu ke kamar sungguh memalukan mengingat kejadian tadi

.

.

.

Paginya...

sungmin membuka pintu kamar sang Tuan muda dan melihat yesung duduk di ranjang memunggungi nya sepertinya uri yesung sedang asik dalam dunianya "eoh? _Tuan muda Kim_ sudah bangun? _heechul ahjuma sudah_ menunggu di bawah, _Tuan muda_ turun saja dulu". yesung berlalu keluar kamar tanpa menjawab ucapan sungmin

sungmin merasa sedikit kesal karena tak mendapat respon. ck dasar aneh sungmin mem-pout kan bibir nya dan memilih membangunkan ke dua Tuan muda nya yang masih tidur pulas

Sungmin menatap wajah damai Kyuhyun dan membelai pipi itu hati-hati, ketika tidur wajah Kyuhyun sangat damai mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. _'dia terlihat mirip'_pikir sungmin tanpa sadar sungmin mengembangkan senyum nya

"Tuan muda _cho_ bangun" sungmin mengguncang pelan lengan kyuhyun,bukannya bangun kyuhyun malah mengeliat dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal

"Tuan muda _Lee_ bangunlah" tetap tidak ada perubahan

"kenapa tidak juga bangun?"

sungmin mencoba berulang kali dan hasilnya sama, kedua tuan muda itu masih betah dengan tidurnya

"bagaimana ini kenapa mereka tidak mau bangun juga padahal _chulie ahjuma_ sudah menunngu lama"gerutu sungmin

KREEK..

Sungmin melihat pintu kamar tuan mudanya terbuka menampakan heechul yang sudah rapih degan gaun hitamnya

"_sungmin-ah_ apa meraka sudah bangun?" tanya heechul yang baru nampak dari ambang pintu kamar dan ada yesung juga di belakangnya

"belum _ahjuma_ padahal aku sudah membangunkan mereka berkali-kali"jawab sungmin lesu

"kau tidak usah merasa bersalah itu bukan salah mu mereka saja yang pemalas. Sekarang bawakan satu ember air dingin!"perintah heechul. Air dingin? sungmin sudah tau untuk apa air itu

"tapi _ahjuma_"

"_sungmin!_"heechul mematapnya tajam

sungmin hendak protes atas perintah heechul tapi ia urungkan melihat tatapaan tajam heechul "baiklah aku akan mengambilnya _ahjuma_"

"good job"

.

.

.

BYUUURRR...BYUUUURRRR

"YAK!" donghae dan kyuhyun langsung bangun ter duduk seketika merasakan air dingin menyapa pagi nya

"suruh siapa jam 8 belum bangun"ucap heechul santai

"apa yang kau lakukan? bukankah sekarang kami belum mulai bersekolah? Ck seenaknya saja, kau pikir ini rumah mu eoh?"sahut kyuhyun menantang

Heechul tersenyum sinis ia melangkah mendekati kyuhyun dan meraih dagu kyuhyun dengan kasar agar mendongak menatap nya "dengarkan Tuan muda _Cho _sayang, sekarang kau bukan berada di rumah mu sendiri dan di sini aku yang mengatur semua termasuk jadwal kalian dari bangun tidur sampai kalian tidur kembali dan kalian akan tau sendiri akibatnya jika kau dan _hyung mu_ melanggar, mengerti? " heechul menunjukan smirk nya mejauhkan tangan nya dari wajah kyuhyun dengan kasar kemudian berlalu dengan gaya anggun nya meninggalkan kamar ketiga tuan muda, donghae dan yesung yang melihat nya hanya memasang wajah takutnya sedangkan kyuhyun dia menatap heechul tajam tanpa berkata, sepertinya tuan muda cho tidak terima denga apa yang dilakukan heechul kepadanya

"cepat kalian mandi dan aku tunggu di bawah" perintah heechul sebelum berlalu

"_Tuan muda Cho_ kau tidak apa-apa? _Heechul ahjuma_ memang seperti tu"tanya sungmin kawatir melihat kyuhyuh mengepalkan tangan nya menahan emosi

"ia _kyu_ kau tidak apa-apa?"sahut donghae

" nenek sihir itu sungguh mengerikan"sambung yesung

"aku tidak apa-apa"kyuhyun terlihat meredam emosinya

Yesung dan donghae sedikit iba melihat kyuhyun, yah walaupun mereka tidak pernah akur seperti saudara sepupu pada umumnya, tapi setidaknya tujuan meraka di sini sama yaitu untuk mendapatkan warisan sang kakek

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sekalian chapter duanya aku publish gamsa buat yang udah mau review ff saya yang hancur jangan bosen-bosen review


	3. Chapter 3

**sexy maid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: cho kyuhyun, lee sungmin, kim jongwoon, lee donghae,kim heechul, kim ryeowook, lee hyukjae and other cast**

**RATE:M**

**Genre: Brothership, Romance, Drama**

**Warning: genderswitch, Typos,bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-chapter 3-

Mereka sudah duduk di ruang makan suasana menjadi kaku semua nya hanya diam dan memakan roti mereka

"_kyuhyun-ah_ setelah selesai sarapan kau dan _sungmin_ harus belanja membeli bahan makan untuk persediaan kita beberapa hari kedepan"perintah heechul memecahkan kaheningan

"kenapa aku?"sahut kyuhyun tak terima

"karena aku yang menyuruh"jawab heechul menatap kyuhyun tajam

'anak ini benar-benar suka sekali membangkang'itulah yang ada di pikiran heechul sekarang

"biar saya saja sendiri _ahjuma_, Tuan muda Cho tidak usah menemani ku belanja aku bisa sendiri"sergah sungmin ia tak mau merepotkan tuan mudanya

"_sungmin-ah_ kau tidak boleh menolak perintahku, lagi pula itu hukuman nya karena berani melawan ku tadi pagi"

"baiklah aku akan menemaninya"sahut kyuhyun pasrah tidak ada gunanya ia melawan seorang kim heechul

"good boy"heechul tersenyum puas

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin sudah berada di dalam mobil sekarang, sungmin terlihat tak nyaman karena sesuatu karena merasa ada yang tidak beres pada yeoja di sampingnya Kyuhyun yang tengah fokus mentetir pun melirik sekilas sungmin yang terlihat tak nyaman dengan baju bagian dadanya nya, melihat itu... meningatkan kyuhyun pada kejadian tadi malam, tidak sadar kah sungmin apa yang dilakukan nya itu diketahui namja di sampingnya , tiba-tiba kyuhyun menepikan mobil nya

"kenapa berhenti Tuan muda? super market nya masih jauh"sungmin memandang kyuhyun yang tengah menatap nya lekat, dipandang seperti itu membuat sungmin salah tingkah

" bagaimana bisa melanjutkan perjalanan dan berbelanja jika kau sibuk membenahi baju mu itu, kalau tidak nyaman memakai pakaian yang memparlihathan sebagian dada mu dan bertali kecil itu, tidak usah kau pakai baju itu, sekarang lebih baik kau pakai ini"kyuhyun melepaskan blazer nya dan memberikanya kepada sungmin, sungmin terlihat gugup menerimanya

"gomawo, Tuan muda tau sendiri aku harus memakai baju dari _heechul ahjuma_ selama aku bekerja" sungmin tersipu dengan perlakuan kyuhyun kepadanya, mendengar ucapan kyuhyun dia baru sadar berarti kyuhyun memperhatikan nya yang sedari tadi selama membetulkan baju bagian dadanya, ada rasa malu sekaligus kagum mulai merayapi perasaan sungmin sekarang , ternyata di balik sifat dingin kyuhyun dia sungguh orang yang perhatian

"aish orang itu benar-benar menganggap dirinya sebagai penguasa"gumam kyuhyun emosi mengingat bagaimana sifat heechul

"tapi sebenarnya _chulie ahjuma_ orang yang baik memang seperti itu sifatnya dia tidak suka di bantah" Sungmin terlihat kesulitan menarik resleting blazer kyuhyun, kyuhyuh yang melihatnya langsung mendekatkan tubuh nya berniat membantu

"_gomawo_"bisik sungmin hampir tidak terdengar oleh kyuhyun, mungkin sungmin shock dan kehilangan suaranya karena gerakan kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba posisi mereka teramat dekat sekarang

kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke sungmin tak di sangka jarak mereka begitu dekat, kyuhyun diam sejenak memandangi wajah manis sungmin jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya pandangan nya ber alih ke bibir shape-M sungmin, demi apa saat ini kyuhyun sungguh tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari bibir itu tanpa sadar dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya sampai akhirnya sungmin menahan bahu kyuhyun

"_mianhae_" sunggh ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya, kalau saja sungmin tdak menegur nya entah apa yang akan ia jelaskan kepada sungmin nanti

"sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita tuan muda" ucap sungmin gugup tidak bisa di pungkiri keadaan jantung sungmin sama hal nya seperti apa yang di rasakan kyuhyun.

.

.

"sungmin-ah kau sudah pulang?eoh kenapa kau memakai blazer kyuhyun?" heechul menatap sungmin penuh selidik melihat sungmin mengenakan blazer kyuhyun

"eung...i..itu ahjuma baju yang kupakai talinya hampir tuan muda cho memberikan ini untuk menutupinya" heechul dapat melihat rona merah di pipi chuby sungmin ketika menjelaskan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi, heechul mengembangkan senyumya sekilas lebih tepatnya senyuman misterius

"kalau memberi pakaian setidaknya harus yang nyaman di pakai"sindir kyuhyun sinis, bukanya marah mendapat sindiran kyuhyun heechul malah tertawa dan mendekat kan bibir sexy nya ke telinga kyuhyun membisikan sesuatu "aku tau kau menyukainya _Tuan muda Cho _aku juga tau semalam kau ke kamar sungmin"bisik heechul

"a apa yang kau bicarakan"kyuhyun ter gagap mendengar bisikan heechul dan tanpa pamit kyuhyun berlalu ke kamarnya

Melihat kyuhyun pergi setalah heechul mendekat membisikan sesuatu pada kyuhyun sungmin jadi penasaran "sebenarnya _ahjuma _membisikan apa pada _Tuan muda Cho_?"

"tidak penting cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahuinya"heechul tersenyum dan meninggalkan sungmin yang masih penasaran

"membuat penasaran saja"gumam sungmin yang juga berlalu ke dapur untuk mamasukan bahan makanan belanjaan nya tadi ke dalam kulkas

.

.

.

.

-Kyuhyun-

Kenapa jantungku jadi aneh begini? Aish apa gara-aara kejadian di mobil tadi, lee sungmin kau ini sapa berani-berani nya membuat ku seperti ini, aku mengacak rambut ku frustasi

"yak evil apa kau sudah benar benar gila mengacak rambutmu sendiri? aku bisa membantu mu melakukan nya untuk mu"sialan ikan ini menganggu saja

"mau apa kau?"sahut ku ketus

"kau galak sekali kyu, mulai sekarang kita tidak boleh terlihat tidak akur, nenek sihir itu mengatakan jika dia melihat kita bertengkar apalagi berkelahi dia akan menghukum kita dan bisa di pastikan kita semua di coret sebagai daftar pewaris, kau tidak maukan menjadi namja miskin kelak" ikan ini sungguh memuakan tingkah nya seperti yeoja yang sedang merajuk saja, tapi benar juga perkatatnnya aku tidak mau menjadi namja miskin

"ish wanita itu... terserah kau saja, menyingkirlah dari ranjang ku ikan"usir ku

"_ahmatta, _ada lagi mulai sekarang kau harus memanggil ku dan yesung dengan sebutan'_hyung_'"

"_mwo_? _Hyung?_"aku tidak mau nemanggil dua orang aneh itu ku panggiln dengan panggilan yang menurut ku terlalu trhormat untuk mereka

"_ne_, panggil aku _hyung_"dia tersenyum puas benar-benar mengelikan aku tidak menghiraukan nya lebik memilih bermain dengan psp tercintaku

"_Tuan muda Cho_"itu... bukanya suara sungmin aku men pause psp ku dan mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah pintu kamar ternyata benar dia, ya tuhan jantungku mulai gila lagi sekarang. Ingat kyu kau tidak boleh tertarik padanya dia hanya seorang maid ingat bunny mu kyu

"eoh? ada _Tuan muda Lee_ juga" ia melirik donghae yang masih duduk di samping ku

"_annyeong minnie-ah_" minnie? Sok akrab sekali dia

"_annyeong Tuan muda Lee_, eung ini... _Tuan muda Cho_ aku ingin mengembalikan ini"ya tuhan ekspresi apa itu pipinya memerah apa dia gugup berbicara dengan ku kenapa bisa semanis itu

"taruh saja di lemari!"jawab ku singkat sungguh aku tidak bisa menyembunyika kegugupan ku sekarang, yeoja di depan ku itu benar-benar sangat berbahaya

"baik _Tuan muda_"ia menuju ke lemari ku dan meletakan blazer ku di dalamnya

"_minnie_ kemarilah"apa lagi yang ikan itu lakukan seenak jidatnya saja menarik dan memaksa sungmin duduk di ranjang nya

"minnie-ah tau tidak kita akan sekolah di tempat yang sama, itu kata heechul tapi sayang kita berbeda kelas, aku _kyuhyun_ juga _yesung hyung_ masuk di kelas esklusif" satu sekoleh dengan sungmin? Kenapa aku merasa senang mendengarnya?ck baiklah Kalian boleh memangil ku pe-nguping sekarang karena aku memang diam-diam mendengarkan obrolan mereka

"benarkah _Tuan muda_? Bukankah Kita masih bisa bertemu?"

"kau benar _minnie-ah _aku senang sekali"

GREEP...

Mataku membulat melihat adegan ikan itu dan sungmin apa lagi yang di lakukuan ikan itu, kurang ajar sekali mencari kesempatan saja, berani-beraninya memeluk sungmin seerat itu

"YAK! Apa yang kalian lakukan jika ingin bermesraan jangan di sini"bentak ku tak suka

"_Tuan muda Lee_ lepaskan!" sungmin meronta dalam pelukan donghae hingga pelukannya terlepas

"wae? jangan hiraukan dia"donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya

"Aku lupa harus memasak untuk makan malam sekrang" sungmin meninggalkan kamar tuan muda nya ia merasa risih dengan perlakuan agresif donghae

"makan malam? masih terlalu sore untuk membuat makan malam, kau mengganggu saja _kyu_! _minnie_ jadi pergi kan"

"kau menyalahkaan ku? Seharusnya kalau kau dan _sungmin_ ingin bermesraan jangan di sini, merusak mata kau tau?"ikan ini enak saja menyalah kan ku

"wae kau tak suka? jangan-jangan kau juga menyukai sungmin seperti ku itu sebabnya kau mengganggu kami"dia menatapku penuh selidik

"_mwo_? Mana mungkin aku menyukai maid rendahan itu berdekatan dengan nya saja membuatku risih lihat saja cara dia berpakaian seperti pelacur saja, aku menyukainya? Itu sangat tidak mungkin seleraku itu adalah wanita yang tinggi seperti model, cantik dan satu lagi harus berasal dari keluarga terpandang kau tau sendiri dia gadis seperti apa dan semua kriteria itu tidak ada pada _sungmin_" perkataan ku keluar sendiri tanpa bisa di tahan, yah biarlah kaka-kata ku ini terdengar menghina yang penting sekarang hanya ada aku dan ikan ini

"ck brengsek beraninya kau menghina _sungmin_ di depan ku, selera mu terlalu tinggi kyu, aku pegang kata-kata mu _kyu_! Untunglah jika kau tidak menyukai nya berarti aku tidak punya saingan, lagi pula _sungmin_ juga cantik dan seksi walaupun bukan dari keluarga terpandang dan tidak tinggi seperti model, tapi wajah manis juga sifat polos alaminya menjadi nilai plus, itu sangat mempesona menurut ku"ikan itu seperti nya dia sungguh menyukai sungmin ck tapi itu bukan urusan ku

"terserah kau saja kau boleh memegang kata-kataku"

.

.

.

.

Sementara di depan pintu kamar sungmin mendengar debat donghae dan kyuhyun "lee sungmin kau tidak pantas menyukai nya"gumam nya lirih ya sejak pertama bertemu dengan kyuhyun sungmin sudah tertarik ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa dengan mudahnya tertarik kepada namja bernama lengkap cho kyuhyun itu apalagi setelah kejadian di mobil tadi siang ia semakin menyukai tuan mudanya itu, sungmin membalikan tubuh nya hendak pergi, ketika ia berbalik betapa kagetnya melihat heechul berdiri di belakang nya

"apa yang kau lakukan _sungmin-ah_, kenapa kau berdiri disini?"tanya heechul

"itu... aku... tadi...mengembalikan blazer _Tuan muda Cho_, sudah ku kembalikan _ahjuma_ aku harus masak untuk makan malam dulu ahjuma permisi"heechul hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban sesegera mungkin sungmin langsung berlalu meninggalkan heechul

"dasar namja bodoh aku tau kau menyukai _sungmin_ mulutnya itu ck benar-benar, ku pastikan kau pasti akan malu dan menyesali semua ucapan mu itu" sebenarnya dari tadi heechul mendengarkan obrolan donghae dan kyuhyun di belakang sungmin tetapi heechul berpura-pura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa

.

.

.

.

_ ' kau hanya seorang maid rendahan yang tidak cocok berdekatan dengan calon pewaris konglomerat... kau terlalu percaya diri mendapat perlakuan baik darinya lee sungmin kau salah mengartikan sikap baik tuan muda cho kyuhyun... apa salah jika aku menyukai nya? '_sungmin membatin ia berniat memasak tapi sepertinya tidak melihatnya sedari tadi sibuk melamun dan membatin matanya juga terlihat ber kaca-kaca

Srettt "ashhh _appo_"sungmin menlihat jari nya mengeluarkan banyak darah

"apa yang terjadi?"heechul yang keebetulan baru turun dari tangga segera menghampiri sungmin

"_gwaenchana ahjuma_ ini hanya terkena pisau"heechul melihat luka sungmin

"ya tuhan _sungmin_ darah nya bayak begitu kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Tinggalkan sayurannya biar _ahjuma_ obati luka mu "heechul menarik sungmin duduk di sofa dan segera mengambil kotak obat

.

.

.

"kenapa kau tadi melamun eoh? Kau ceroboh sekali lihat luka mu! kau mau memotong jari mu eoh?"bentak heechul kawatir, bentakan heechul mengingatkan sungmin akan kekawatiran seorang ibu, sungmin sangat merindukan ibu nya yang sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu

"_mianhae ahjuma_ karena aku malam ini jadi tidak ada makan malam, aku memang tidak becus kau boleh memecat ku _ahjuma _pecat aku"ucap sungmin ia benar-benar membutuhkan perhatian seorang ibu sekarang, air mata nya menetes segera heechul menarik sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, ia memeluk sungmin yang tengah menangis, ini mengingatkan heechul pada kejadian empat tahun yang lalu

heechul tau bagaimana sungmin walaupun ia mengenal sungmin baru empat tahun ini,ia masih ingat betul saat itu sungmin masih duduk di bangku _junior high school_, menurut heechul sungmin anak yang sangat tegar sungmin hidup sendiri di kota besar tanpa orangtua atau kerabat ia juga masih ingat bagaimana keadaan sungmin setelah haraboji nya meninggal

.

.

_._

**_-flash back -_**

_heechul baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan nya di paris sebagai disainer pakaian ia sangat merindukan ibunya ia ingin sekali mendatangi ke pemakaman ibu nya dan akhirnya ia berdiri di sebuah pemakaman tempat ibunya di makamkan heechul pun duduk di samping tempat peristirahatan panjang sang ibu ia mulai bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian yang pernah ia rasakan di paris tapi ia sungguh terganggu dengan suara isakan heechulpun mengitarkan pandangn nya ke sekitar mencari suara isakan yang sedari tadi mengganguny, pandangannya menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang menangis di depan sebuah gundukan yang sepetinya baru dibuat heechulpun melangkah mendekati sang gadis kecil yang terisak 'sepertinya cukup lama gadis ini menangis'itulah yang adadi pikiran heechul sekarang_

_"gadis kecil kau kenapa? mana orangtua mu?"tanya heechul kepada gadis yang masih meringkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di lutut_

_Mendengar teguran heechul gadis itupun mendongakan kepalanya menatap heechul yang berdiri di hadapan nya_

_"Mianhae ahjuma Apa suara tangisan ku mengganggu mu?"ucap gadis kecil itu saraya mengusap jejak air mata nyadi pipinya_

_Heechul mendudukan dirinya di samping gadis kecil itu "Ne tangisan mu menggangu ku, kenapa kau sendiri di sini?"_

_"aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi ahjuma. umma,appa dan halmoni meninggal kan ku dan sekarang harraboji juga meninggalkan ku aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi ahjuma"_

_Heechul menatap perihatin gadis kecil di hadapan nya, gadis itu kembali menagis setelah menjawab pertanyaan heechul, heechul mengulurkan tanganya dan merengkuh gadis kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya_

_"kau tidak sendiri sekarang karena masih ada aku dan teman-teman mu yang menemani mu, siapa namamu?"_

_"lee sungmin, siapa nama mu ahjuma cantik?"_

_"aku? Kim heechul imnida, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh menangis lagi araci?"_

**_-Flash back end-_**

_._

_._

_._

"sudah lupakan kau pasti lelah bukan? istirahatlah" heechul mengelus punggung sungmin yang masih menangis sesunggukan

Terlihat ketiga tuan muda menghampiri heechul dan sungmin yang sedang berpelukan karena sebelum nya mereka mendengar bentakan keras heechul

"ada apa ini? _sungmin _kau kenapa?"tanya donghae ketika medekat dan melihat sungmin ter isak dalam pelukan heechul

"sssttt dia tidak apa-apa, tangannya terkena pisau"tidak lama isakan sungmin berhenti tidak ada reaksi apapun pada diri sungmin

"sungmin kau kenapa?"heechul menepuk pelan pipi sungmin

"donghae-ah angkat sungmin ke kamarnya, pasti anemianya kambuh, dia pasti kelahan sampai pingsan seperti ini dan kau yesung ambil ponsel ku di meja kerja ku dan hubungi dokter park"perintah heechul panik, donghae langsung membawa sungmin ke kamar maid manis itu dan yesung segera menhubungi dokter park, hanya ada heechul dan kyuhyun di ruangan itu, heechul melirik kyuhyun sinis "kau munafik"

"apa maksud mu?"kyuhyun terlihat bingung apa salahnya setaunya dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada heechul

"kau _namja_ yang bodoh, kau tidak berani menunjukan perasaan mu dan malah menutup-nutupi perasaanmu sendiri dengan lidah tajam mu itu, jangan pura-pura tidak tau apa yang ku maksud _Tuan muda Cho_, tentang pembicaraan mu dengan _donghae_ tadi sore kau mengatakan _sungmin _maid rendahan yang tidak pantas dengan mu bukan? Aku tau kata-kata itu bukan dari hatimu, tapi asal kau tau _yeoja_ manapun akan sakit hati dan merasa rendah mendengar ucapan tajam mu itu"heechul berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang membeku

"apa sungmin mendengar perkataan ku?"

.

.

.

Dokter park telah selesai memerksa sungmin donghae yang terlihat cemas segera menayakan keadaan sungmin"bagaimana keadaan nya usia-nim?"

"tidak apa-apa, dia hanya kelehan itu sebabnya anemianya kambuh saya akan memberikan supelmen untuknya, katakan padanya dia tidak boleh memikirkan seseatu yang membuatnya stres dan jangan terlalu kelelahan"jelas dokter park donghae nanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"ini supelmen nya, saya pamit _Nyonya Kim heechul_"

"ne mari saya antar"heechul dan dokter keluar dari kamar menyisakan ketiga tuan muda

"_minnie–ah_ apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?"donghae duduk di samping rajang sungmin dan mengenggam tangan yeoja yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya

"pasti ada masalah yang menggangu pikiran sungmin tapi aku tidak tau apa itu, apa kau memaksa _sungmin_ untuk menerima cinta mu _hae-ah?_" yesung memandang sungmin sedu kemudian beralih menatap tajam donghae

"tidak mungkin aku memaksanya sampai seperti ini _hyung_"sahut donghae tak terima

_'apa aku sudah keterlaluan sungguh aku tdk tau kalau sungmin mengetahui ucapan ku mianhae sungmin-ah'_sedari tadi kyuhyun hanya diam, merasa bersalah eoh? Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke nakas sungmin, kyuhyun terkejut melihat foto itu, kyuhyun tau siapa gadis kecil itu ia sangat ingat, gadis kecil yang sangat ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun, di dalam foto gadis kecil itu terlihat tersenyum bahagia di samping kanan dan kirinya terlihat wanita dan laki-laki dewasa kyuhyun juga tau siapa mereka, mereka adalah orang tua gadis kecil itu kyuhyun penasaran mengapa foto gadis kecil yang sangat ia rindukan bisa berada di kamar sungmin? Sungmin kah gadis yang ia cari?

.

.

.

.

TBC

Makin gaje? Sudah lumayan panjangkah?

Buat yang nunggu playboy vs playgirl mianhae masih belum selesai karena kesibukan pribadi doakan saya agar bisa update secepatnya

ff ini ter inspirasi dari drama taiwan tapi saya buat dengan versi saya sendiri jalan cerita akan saya cocokkan dengan karakter dari couple masing-masing

Gak bosen-bosen ngucapin gamsahamnida buat yang udah mau mereview ff saya^^


	4. Chapter 4

**S****exy maid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: cho kyuhyun, lee sungmin, kim jongwoon, lee donghae,kim heechul, kim ryeowook, lee hyukjae and other cast**

**RATE:M**

**Genre: Brothership, Romance, Drama**

**Warning: genderswitch, Typos,bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**apa aku sudah keterlaluan sungguh aku tdk tau kalau sungmin mengetahui ucapan ku mianhae sungmin-ah'**_**sedari tadi kyuhyun hanya diam, merasa bersalah eoh? Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke nakas sungmin, kyuhyun terkejut melihat foto yang terpajang di sana, kyuhyun tau siapa gadis kecil itu ia sangat ingat, gadis kecil yang sangat ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun, di dalam foto gadis kecil itu terlihat tersenyum bahagia di samping kanan dan kirinya terlihat wanita dan laki-laki dewasa kyuhyun juga tau siapa mereka, mereka adalah orang tua gadis itu kyuhyun penasaran mengapa foto gadis kecil yang sangat ia rindukan bisa berada di kamar sungmin? Sungmin kah gadis yang ia cari?**

-Chapter 4-

Ketika seluruh penghuni rumah itu terlelep ke alam mimpi nya masing-masing tapi tidak dengan kyuhyun 'apa sungmin itu benar-benar bunny ming?'kyuhyun sama sekali tibak bisa menutup matanya pikirannya terfokus pada satu yeoja yang dulu dan sekarang sangat berarti baginya

-Flash back-

Kyuhyun kecil menghampiri sungmin kecil yang sama sekali tak mau menatapnya sedari tadi sungmin tidak mau berbicara dengan namja kecil yang selalu mengikutinya samapi akhirnya kini mereka sampai di taman yang berada di halaman sekolah mereka "kyunnie janji ming kyunnie akan sering kemari menemui ming"bujuk kyuhyun

"hikss jika tidak ada kyunnie ming main dengan siapa?hikss Berangkat ke sekolah dengan siapa? Siapa yang akan membantu menghabiskan bekal makan siang minnie yang banyak itu kyunnie? Siapa yang membantu ming menyelesaikan PR matematika ming?siapa yang akan menemani ming jika di suruh umma?"sungmin menangis sesugukan, namja kecil itu kehabisan kata-kata jika sungmin sudah menangis seperti itu ia tak bisa apa-apa lagi selain memeluk yeoja kecil itu, lama sungmin menangis dalam pelukan kyuhyun

anak kecil yang sama sama ber umur tujuh tahun ini adalah teman dekat bahkan sangat dekat mereka sama-sama tinggal di ilasan rumah mereka pun hanya terbatasi oleh satu rumah setiap hari mereka selalu berangkat sekolah bersama bermain pun mereka bersama, namun karena pekerjaan appa kyuhyun yang mengharuskan mereka pindah ke nohwon mau tak mau mereka harus berpisah

Setelah tangisan sungmin mereda sungmin menatap kyuhyun dengan mata sembab nya seolah memohon agar tidak pergi

"kyunnie harus pergi ming"ucap kyuhyun kecil seolah mengeti dengan tatapan bunny ming nya

"tapi kyunnie kau harus janji akan sering-sering kemari menemui ming"

"ne kyunnie janji kyunie akan sering kemari untuk menemui bunny ming " kyuhyun mengecup bibir sungmin bahkan melumatnya lembut entah dari mana kyuhyun kecil itu tau yang namanya ciuman

"apa yang tadi kyunnie lakukan? Kenapa bukan di pipi? kyunnie biasa mencium ming di pipi"tanya sungmin polos karena memang yeoja kecil itu masih benar-benar polos dan tak tau apa-apa

"umma dan appa kyunnie sering melakukan itu, bahkan lebih lama. umma bilang itu _salam perpisahan_ jika appa akan pergi jauh umma pasti tak lupa melakukan hal itu"sungmin yang tak mengerti hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"appa umma kyunie dan ahra noona sudahah lama menunggu kyunnie di luar kyunnie harus pergi sekarang, apa bunny ming tidak mau memberi salam perpisahan pada kyunnie?"

"_salam perpisahan_? Maksud kyunnie ming harus melakukun apa yang kyunnie lakukan tadi?"kyuhyun kecil mengangguk meng ia kan

"baiklah"sungmin kecil hanya menuruti apa yang kyuhyun katakan, sungmin mencium kyuhyun lembut jika di dihat adegan mereka pasangan dewasa yang sedang berciuman di taman

Sungmin melepas bandul kalungnya dan memberikanya kepada kyuhyun"ini, nanti kyunnie harus kemari dan membawa kembali ini karena ming sangat menyukai benda ini, jika kyunnie tidak kemari berati kyunie tega tidak mengembalikan nya benda kesayangan ming"

"baiklah kyunnie janji akan menggembalikannya sampai nanti bye ming baik-baik ne"

-flash back end—

Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit mengingat masalalunya dulu ia benar-benar menjerumuskan bunny ming tercinta nya"aku benar-benar telah merebut cuman pertamanya di usia tujuh tahun kau hebat cho kyuhyun" mata kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca menatap bandul kelinci yang sekarang menjadi gantungan ponselnya

"kenapa saat itu kau meninggalkan ku bunny ming apa kau marah pada ku karena aku meninggalkan mu?"

"dia kah bunny ming ku?"

.

.

.

Pagi nya...

sungmin terbangun ia merasakan pusing ia mengalihkan pandangan ke samping sungmin melihat heechul tertidur di sampingnya

'_pasti anemia ku kambuh lagi lihat lee sungmin kau merapotkan heechul ahjuma dia pasti lelah menjaga ku semalaman, aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk heechul ahjuma dan tuan muda, mulai hari ini hilangkan rasa sukamu kepada Tuan muda Cho anggap kau tidak punya perasaan apapun selain rasa hormat kepada majikan lee sungmin' _sungmin segera menuju kamar mandi dan keluar dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya setelah rapi ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan walau sebenarnya kepalanya masih terasa pusing

.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan kegiatanya mengolesi roti dengan selai sarapan sudah tersedia rapi di meja makan, sungmin melihat ketiga tuan mudanya menuruni tangga "kalian sudah bangun Tuan muda? silahkan sarapan dulu aku akan berpamitan kepada _chulie ahjuma_ dan siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah"

"sungmin-ah kau belum pulih total kenapa menyiapkan sarapan? Dan untuk apa kau sekolah dengan wajah pucat seperti itu" yesung mengungkapkan kecemasan nya di barengi anggukan dari donghae

"tidak apa-apa _Tuan muda_ aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini jika anemia ku kambuh pasti akan seperti ini, lagi pula aku hanya menyiapkan roti untuk sarapan" sungmin tersenyum manis senyum nya terlihat aneh di wajah pucatnya, ia sedang berusaha menghindar agar tak menatap kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya sedari tadi

"kalau begitu kita berangkat bersama saja lagi pula ini juga hari pertama kami ke sekolah dan tidak ada penolakan"sergah donghae

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berada di mobil, yesung duduk di depan bersama supir dan di belakang ada donghae, kyuhyun dengan sungmin duduk di tengahnya, sungmin yang hanya menundukan kepalanya sedari tadi, ia selalu gugup jika berdekatan dengan kyuhyun

tiba-tiba donghae menggengam tangan nya erat, bohong jika kyuhyun tidak mengetahuinya "_Tuan muda Lee_ "sungmin berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan donghae

"aku hanya ingin menggengam tangan mu _minnie-ah_"sungmin akirnya pasrah juga membiarkan tanngannya digenggam donghae selama perjalanan, kita lihat reaksi tuan muda cho yang melihat adegan cukup romantis itu dia membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela dengan wajah masam nya, cemburu eoh?

.

.

.

.

"_minnie-ah_ kau kemana saja tiga hari ini aku selalu ke tempatmu tapi kau selalu tidak ada, aku pergi ke tempat kerja mu juga kata bos mu kau sudah tidak bekerja di sana lagi nomor ponsel mu juga kenapa tidak aktif"tanya ryeowook yeoja yang terlihat kutu buku dari cara berpakaian nya benar-benar tidak modis namun siapa tau di balik penampilan nya itu selain polos,baik dan lugu sebenarnya dia adalah yeoja yang cantik, sekarang dua sahabat itu sedang duduk di bangku taman

"_mianhae wookie-ah_ aku lupa memberi tahu mu, yang pertama aku sudah di pecat minggu lalu dan aku tidak bisa membayar sewa apartemen jadi aku sudah tidak tinggal di sana lagi dan ponsel ku hilang ketika aku mencari pekerjaan "jelas sungmin menjelaskan apa yang telah ia alami

"ya tuhan kenapa kau tidak ke tempat ku saja, lalu sekarang kau tinggal di mana beberapa hari ini?"

"aku tidak mau merepotkan keluarga mu _wookie-ah_ lagi pula aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru itu berkat _heechul ahjuma_, dan aku tinggal bersamanya sekarang"sungmin merasa keluarga wookie terlalu baik padanya dan ia takut tidak bisa membalas budi kepada keluarga wookie

"sukurlah kalau kau sudah memiliki pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal, ck tapi aku masih belum terima, kau itu sebenarnya teman ku bukan? kenapa sungkan begitu?"

sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya merajuk "kau memang sahabat ku yang baik _wookie-ah _aku tak mau merepotkan orangtuamu mereka sudah terlalu baik padaku selama ini, aku jadi merindukan _hyukie_ sekarang ck monyet itu kenapa menjauhi kita?"ucap sungmin tulus ia memeluk erat sahabatnya itu tanpa mereka ketahui ada seorang yeoja berdiri di balik pohon tepat di belakang wookie dan sungmin duduk

"_mianhae_, aku juga merindukan kalian berdua, setidaknya ini lebih baik untuk kita bertiga"gumam yeoja tersenyum getir melihat dua yeoja yang tengah berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

"hyukie kau tau tidak tiga calon pewaris hyundai corporation masuk ke sekolah kita mereka juga masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan kita, kau tau? meraka sangat tampan dan satu di antara mereka masuk ke club dance kalau tidak salah nama nya Lee Donghae"seru yeoja berrambut pendek dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu walaupun sama sekali tidak mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya yang terlihat menikmati acara melamunnya

"yakk! _hyukie-ah_"yeoja itu berteriak karena tak kunjung mendapat respon

"aku tidak tuli _sulli-ah_ kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, lagipula aku tidak perduli dengan _namja-namja_ pewaris hyundai itu"dengus yeoja bernama lengkap lee hyukjae atau kebih akrab di panggil hyukie sepertinya mood nya tidak baik sekarang, hyukie berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan sulli yang terheran akan kelakuan yeoja terpopuler di sekolahnya itu

"kenapa dia? Aneh sekali tadi melamun sekarang marah-marah apa dia sedang datang bulan?"

.

.

.

Hyukie sedang _bad mood_ sekarang dia memutuskan untuk jam pelajaran pagi ini eunhyuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos dan hotpants dan memilih mengalihkan pikiranya dengan menari hingga ia merasa lelah dan tak sanggup menari lagi itulah yang ia biasa lakukan untuk melupakan sejenak masalahnya

Eunhyuk begitu merindukan kedua sahabatnya, ini semua karena ucapan appa hyukjae sendiri appanya mengancam jika eunhyuk masih berhubungan dengan ryeowook dan sungmin, appanya tidak segan-segan membuat kedua sahabatnya bahkan orangtua ryeowook menderita dan eunhyuk tidak mau itu terjadi, appanya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak berteman dengan yeoja miskin dan mengharuskan bertaman dengan teman yang satu kasta dengan nya.

eunhyuk masih terus menari entah sudah berapa jam hingga pada akhirnya ia terduduk bersimpuh dengan keringat yang hampir membasahi tubuh indahnya karena ia telalu lelah menari berjam-jam tanpa henti "aku merindukan kalian kelinci gendut jerapah pendek, aku tidak mau appaku menyakiti kalian aku terpaksa menjauhi kalian _mianhae..._."hyukie menundukan wajahnya air matanya tanpa sadar menetes begitu saja ia sungguh tidak kuat jika berjauhan dengan kedua sahabatnya itu, maklum saja mereka bersahabat sejak mereka berusia sepuluh tahun tentu saja tanpa appa eunhyuk tau

"kenapa kau duduk sendirian di sini?"

Mendengar suara namja yang menegurnya Hyukie mengusap kasar air matanya kasar ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan orang lain hyukie mendongakan kepalanya ingin mengetahui rupa orang yang telah mengganggunya

"kau?" donghae melotot melihat wajah yeoja di hadapan nya

"siapa kau? Kenapa kau masuk ke tempat _club dance_ sembaragan, apa kau mengenal ku?"tanya hyukie bingung menurutnya ekspresi namja itu sungguh berlebihan

"kau _yeoja_ licik, kau _yeoja_ yang berbuat curang 2 tahun yang lalu di kompetisi dance nasional kan?"seru donghae

"apa maksud mu?"eunhyuk mencoba nengingat siapannamja di hadapannya

"oh kau _namja_ kampungan dari _mokpo_ itu?"sahut hyukie ia teringat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu

"_mwo_? Kampungan?"

"Kau kalah tapi kau tidak terima bukankah itu kampungan"sindir hyukie sinis

"kau pasti curang tidak mungkin aku kalah, selama ini aku yang terhebat dalam hal menari" sela donghae tak terima

"kau yang terhebat kata mu? Sepertinya kau harus mulai menerima kenyataan kalau aku lebih hebat darimu"donghae naik pitam mendengarnya

"kau!"

"wae?"

Tatapan mereka sungguh tidak bersahabat

"sepertinya tidak ada gunanya meladeni namja sinting seperti mu menbuat _mood_ ku bertambah buruk saja"eunhyuk berlalu meninggalkan donghae yang terlihat emosi

.

.

.

.

"kau sudah pulang _sungmin-ah_? kenapa kau sendiri kau sudah baikan?"sapa heechul ketika melihat sungmin heechul menyuruh sungmi duduk di sampingnya

"_ne ahjuma_ aku pulang sendiri kelasku selesai lebih awal , aku sudah tidak apa-apa _ahjuma_, apa _ahjum_a tidak ke butik? Sudah beberapa hari ini _ahjuma _tidak ke butik"sungmin mengalihkanpembicaraan, mana sungmin tahan berada di tempat yang sama dengan kyuhyun lebih baik dia pulang sendiri setidaknya ia bisa menenangkan detak jantungnya untuk sementara

"butik ku sudah ada yang mengurus aku hanya mengerjakan rancangan saja, bisa di lakukan di sini bukan? mulai sekarang pekerjaan utama ku hanya mengurus Tuan muda-Tuan muda nakal itu, shin dongyup haraboji mereka mempercayakan cucu-cucu nya padaku mana bisa aku menolak permintaanya"sungmin mengangguk mengerti

"_sungmin-ah_ kau bisa jujur padaku sekarang, apa kau meyukai _kyuhyun_?"tanya heechul serius seraya menatap sungmin lekat

"_ahjuma_ bicara apa? Aku tidak menyukai _Tuan muda Cho_, Aku cukup tau diri"sungmin terlihat gugup menjawab pertanyaan heechul

"benarkah? Aku harap kau jujur minnie-ah, pengacara _haraboji_ mereka tadi mengabari ku katanya mereka bertiga akan di jodohkan dengan _yeoja_ pilihan _harabojiny_a, lusa mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan di sini, aku di perintah untuk memberi tahukan kepada meraka tentang kabar ini"ungkap heechul. sungmin terlihat kaget dengan ucapan heechul, ia memang harus segera menghilangkan rasa suka nya kepada salah satu Tuan mudanya itu tapi ia tidak tau bagaimana membuang rasa itu. ia begitu mudah terjerat pesona Cho kyuhyun si mulut tajam itu

"benarkah _ahjuma_? Kalau bagitu aku harus memasak banyak makanan, pasti melelahkan"sungmin memasang senyum palsunya heechul tau itu

.

.

.

"kami pulang!"seru donghae namja itu benar-benar hyperaktif seperti nya namja itu tidak kenal dengan yang namanya lelah

"kalian duduklah, ada yang ingin aku beritahukan kepada kalian"

"aku permisi dulu _ahjum_a, _Tuan muda_"pamit sungmin meninggalkan ke empat orang yang tengah duduk berkumpul, heechul mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"ada apa? bicaralah"kyuhyun terlihat tak sabar karena sedari tadi heechul tak kunjung berbicara

"kalian harus bersiap-siap lusa kalian akan bertamu calon isteri kalian" ke tiga tuan muda didepan heechul terlihat kaget

"calon isteri? Pasti haraboji yang merencanakannya"yesung yang sedari tadi diam mulai mengeluarkan suaranya

"apa maksud mu perjodohan? aku tidak mau menikah muda, apa lagi dengan _yeoja_ yang tidak ku cintai jika dengan _sungmin_ aku bersedia, bagaimana dengan mu _kyu_ apa kau menyukai rencana yang di buat _haraboji_?"ungkap donghae lemas

"lalu kita bisa apa? menolakpun percuma"kyuhyun terlihat pasrah

"kau benar _kyu haraboji_ tetap akan memaksa kita untuk menuruti perintah nya yang seenaknya itu" sahut yesung

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itupun tiba sungmin menata makanan di meja makan di bantu heechul

"selesai! ternyata dugaan ku salah, aku kira aku yang akan menyiapkan ini semua sendiri"seru sungmin

"tidak mungkin Tuan besar _Shin dongyup_ tega menyuruh satu orang pelayan yang hanya sendiri untuk memasak banyak menu" ya shin dongyup mengirim koki-koki di rumah nya untuk memasak jamuan makan malam tamu-tamu spesialnya

"apa _Tuan besar_ akan kemari? "tanya sungmin

"ini adalah acara penting baginya dia pasti akan kemari"sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti

"_minnie_ kau boleh jujur sekarang ahjuma akan membantu mu, apa kau menyukai _kyuhyun_?"heechul menatap sungmin serius berharap sungmin mau mengakui perasaannya kepada heechul

"_ahjuma_ ini kenapa membicarakan itu lagi? aku akan memanggil _Tuan muda _kenapa mereka lama sekali"sungmin mencoba menghindari pertanyaan heechul

.

.

.

"_Tuan muda_"sungmin mengetuk pintu berwarna putih bercorak emas itu

"_sungmin-ah_ masuklah"yesung membukakan pintu dan menyuruh sungmin masuk

Sungmin merasa kagum ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ketiga tuan muda nya begitu tampan denagan _tuxedo_ hitam yang mereka kenakan apalagi Tuan muda yang ia kagumi terlihat sangat tampan di matanya

"apa _Tuan muda_ sudah selesai? _heechul ahjuma_ menyuruh kalian kebawah, sebentar lagi _Tuan besar_ akan kemari"

"_minnie-ah_ nanti kau ikut ke bawah menemani kami kan?"tanya donghae

"ne, saya akan menemui Tuan besar dan memberi salam, tapi setelah itu saya harus pergi ini pertemuan penting seluruh pelayan tidak boleh menggangu kecuali pelayan yang di tugaskan saja"

"_minnie_ kau di sini saja temani aku, sebenarnya aku tidak mau di jodohkan bagaimana ini apa aku kabur saja?"rengek donghae

"_anni Tuan muda Lee_ kau tidak boleh menolak, lagi pula pilihan tuan besar tidak akan mengecewakan _yeoja_ yang akan mejadi isteri kalian pasti _yeoja_ yang cantik,pintar,anggun dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang"ucapan sungmin pada donghae terdengar meyakitkan bagi kyuhyun entah karena apa, kyuhyun merasa bersalah akan ucapan nya yang pernah ia ucapkan merendahkan sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu, kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi ia ingin meminta maaf sekarang juga

"_sungmin-ah_ aku ingin bicara dengan mu"kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan sungmin kasar, terdengar teriakan donghae yang di tahan yesung ketika mengejar sungmin sepertinya sifat aneh dan sulit di tebak yesung yang menbuat yesung tau sesuatu

"lepaskan _Tuan muda Cho_"sungmin merigis kesakitan sepertinya pergelangan tanganya akan memerah, entahlah kyuhyun akan membawa sungmin kemana.

.

.

.

.

.TBC

.

.

Yang nunggu Haehyuk ... mereka sudah di pertemukan yah walaupun pertemuan mereka gak seromamtis kaya yang di drama-drama dan emang gak ada romantis-romantisnya

Sebenernya saya bingung mau lanjutin ff ini atau gak

Gamsahamnida yang udah review chapter sebelumnya^^

Sok silahkan review nya...


	5. Chapter 5

**S****exy maid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: cho kyuhyun, lee sungmin, kim jongwoon, lee donghae,kim heechul, kim ryeowook, lee hyukjae and other cast**

**RATE:M**

**Genre: Brothership, Romance, Drama**

**Warning: ****G****enderswitch,**** MultiCouple,**** Typos,****bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**anni Tuan muda Lee**_** kau tidak boleh menolak, lagi pula pilihan tuan besar tidak akan mengecewakan **_**yeoja**_** yang akan mejadi isteri kalian pasti **_**yeoja**_** yang cantik,pintar,anggun dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang"ucapan sungmin pada donghae terdengar meyakitkan bagi kyuhyun entah karena apa, kyuhyun merasa bersalah akan ucapan nya yang pernah ia ucapkan merendahkan sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu, kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi ia ingin meminta maaf sekarang juga**

"_**sungmin-ah**_** aku ingin bicara dengan mu"kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan sungmin kasar, terdengar teriakan donghae yang di tahan yesung ketika mengejar sungmin sepertinya sifat aneh dan sulit di tebak yesung yang menbuat yesung tau sesuatu**

"**lepaskan **_**Tuan muda Cho**_**"sungmin merigis kesakitan sepertinya pergelangan tanganya akan memerah, entahlah kyuhyun akan membawa sungmin kemana.**

.

.

.

.

-chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa sungmin ke taman belakang rumah, kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeraman tangan pada tanganya pada sungmin

"_appo_..."sungmin mengusap tangan nya yang memerah

"_mianhae_"ucapan kyuhyun sepertinya tidak terdengar oleh sungmin

kyuhyun terdiam tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun

"apa yang sebenarnya _Tuan muda_ ingin katakan?"

"_mianhae_"ucap kyuhyun lantang

"apa yang kau katakan _Tuan muda_? Apa _Tuan muda Cho_ menbawa ku kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan kata maaf aku bahkan tidak tau apa salah Tuan muda Cho"sergah sungmin ia benar-benar tidak tahu untuk apa Tuan muda nya itu minta maaf

"sebenarnya kau menyukai mu. sejak pertama bertemu, aku merasa kau tidak asing lagi untuk ku"akhirnya kyuhyun berani mengakuinya walaupun kata-kata kyuhyun sulit di pahami oleh sungmin

"apa yang kau bicarakan _Tuan muda_? Kalau Tuan Muda ingin membuat lelucon itu benar-benar lucu. Ah aku tau maksud Tuan muda bercanda seperti itu pasti karena gugup akan menemui calon isteri kan?"sumgmin tertawa hambar

"anni aku tidak sedang membuat lelucon, dan maafkan atas ucapan ku pada donghae aku tau kau mendengarnya aku tidak bermaksud menghina mu, aku hanya..."sergah kyuhyun ia merasa lelah sungmin tak menganggap ucapan nya

"tidak usah meminta maaf seperti itu lagi pula memang benar apa yang Tuan muda katakan. sudahlah Tuan muda kau sudah tidak mempunyai waktu lagi segera temui Tuan besar sepertinya Tuan besar sudah sampai" sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap kyuhyun secara langsung

"aku sedang berbicara dengan mu setidaknya tatap aku"kyuhyun mencoba meraih dagu sungmin namun sungmin terus berusaha menghindar dari sentuhan kyuhyun, sungmin benar-benar tak mau menatap langsung mata kyuhyun

"mianhae tuan muda banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan"sungmin berniat untuk pergi namun tangan kyuhyun menariknya hingga sungmin kembali berbalik menghadap kyuhyun

Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget ia merasa tubuhnya seolah mati rasa seketika saat dengan tiba-tiba kyuhyun menempelkan bibir nya tepat di permukaan bibir pinkish alami sungmin

setelah beberapa detik sungmin tersadar dari kekagetan nya dia segera mendorong kyuhyun hingga namja itu mundur beberapa langkah

"apa yang kau lakukan Tuan muda?"

"aku benar-benar mencintai mu bunny ming sejak dulu hingga sekarang"

"b bunny ming? kau..."sungmin merasa bingung kenapa kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan nama masa kecil nya dan panggilan itu hanya satu orang yang memangilnya dengan sebutan bunny ming, ia namja kecilnya dulu

"kyunnie?"ucap sungmin lirih

"_Ne_ aku _kyunnie mu_"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya ia masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa namja yang berada di hadapannya ini adalanya teman spesial nya sepuluh tahun yang lalu

" lihat ini? Apa kau mengingatnya"kyuhyun menunjukan bandul kalung berbentuk kelinci yang menggantung diponsel nya

awalnya sungmin sempat mengira bahwa tuan mudanya itu adalah teman spesial di masa lalu namun ia buang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu bukankah namja yanng nama kyuhyun banyak bukan hanya tuan mudanya saja di tambah lagi sifat dingin kyuhyun yang sangat berbeda dengan kyuhyun nya yang dulu

"jadi kau benar-benar _kyunnie_ ku Tuan muda Cho?"

"_ne_ aku _kyunnie_ mu, _mianhae_ aku baru menyadarinya ketika aku melihat foto itu di kamar mu"

"foto?"

"ne, foto _buuny ming_ ku yang manis bersama ahjuma dan ahjusi lee"kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun berharap ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan malaikat kecilnya yang dulu selalu ia temui di ilsan dulu saat ia masih tinggal di sana sampai akhirya ia pindah ke nohwon dan malah di pertemukan di seoul

Drrrrrrrt

Ponsel kyuyun bergetar kyuhyun melihat ID caller nya ternyata Heechul

"siapa _Tuan muda_?"tanya sungmin penasaran melihat wajah tida suka kyuhyun ketika melihat layar ponsel nya

"jangan memangil ku _tuan muda_ jika sedang berdua ming"

sungmin tidak memperdulikan ucapan kyuhyun ia lebih memilih menatap ponsel tourch screen kyuhyun menamplkan masih bergetar menampakan tulisan 'Heechul'

sungmin baru ingat kalau kyuhyun akan menghadiri acara pertemuan dengan calon isterinya, ya sebenarnya sungmin tidak rela kalau harus melepaskan namja di hadapan nya ini namun bagaimana lagi

"_Tuan muda_ harus menghadiri acara itu, cepat angkat _Tuan muda_ pasti _heechul ahjuma_ mencari keberadaan mu sekarang"

"tidak _ming_ aku tidak mau, aku sudah menemukan mu sekarang aku tidak akan melepas mu lagipula aku tidak mau dijodohkan, aku masih mengharapkan mu sejak dulu"kyuhyun memetap sungmin penuh harap

Sungmin sangat bahagia bisa menemukan kyunnie nya kembali namun ia juga sadar dimana posisinya sekarang dia tidak boleh egois dengan menyuruh kyuhyun untuk menolak perjodohan ini bukankah ia tau tujuan kyuhyun tinggal di rumah ini adalah agar menjadi slah satu pewaris perusahaan kakeknya dan ini salah satu sarat agar kyuhyun menjadi pewaris dengan menuruti apa yang kakek kyuhyun minta

"_anni Tuan muda_, temui mereka untuk sekarang ini jangan membuat Tuan besar kecewa, aku mohon"

Kyuhyun terdiam ia bingung kenapa sungmin terkesaan memaksanya untuk datang keperjodohan itu

"aku tidak mau _ming_ aku sudah menemukan mu sekarang aku tidak mau dengan yeoja selain mu ming"

"aku mohon setidaknya temuilah dulu"

Kyuhyun terdiam nampak berfikir

"baiklah jika itu mau mu, aku akan datang dan asal kau tau ming, aku akan berusaha membatalkan perjodohan ku itu" sahut kyuhyun pasrah

sungmin tersenyum lega dan memeluk kyuhyun erat akhirnya kyuhyun msu mendengarkan ucapannya

kyuhyun membalas pelukan sungmin dengan tak kalah erat nya tapi tunggu! sepertinya ada yang salah dengan ekspresi Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun kita, bisa kalian tebak ekspresi apa?

"bunny ming?"kyuhyun tersenyum miring, yah kalian tau sendiri senyuman macam apa itu

"emm"jawab sungmin seadanya ia begitu menikmati pelukan hangat kyuhyun yang ternyataraasanya masih seperti dulu

"boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"tanyanya sok serius

Sungmin yang dari tadi memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukan hangat kyuhyun pun mendongak menatap sang lawan bicara "baiklah, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Kyuhyun mengembangkan evil smile kebanggaan nya mendapat respon sungmin, kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sungmin"pelukan mu berbeda dengan bunny ming ku yang dulu"

"Berbeda?"

"berapa ukuran bra mu?"bisik kyuhyun seraya menjilat telinga sungmin membuet sungmin merinding seketika

Sungmin melotot dan karena reflek mendengarkan pertanyaan frontal yang kyuhyun lontarkan sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong kyuhyun

"yakk! Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi mesum begini?" bukankah pertanyaan kyuhyun sangat merusak suasana sungmin sempat hanyut dalam suasana hangat tapi ucapan kyuhyun sungguh merusak momen pertemuan mereka setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah

"_ming _salahkan dada sexy mu itu yang membuat sisi mesum ku keluar begitu saja, mana ada namja normal yang tidak tergoda di peluk seerat itu, apalagi tanganku sudah pernah merasakan bentuk dan ukuran dadamu, aku ingin melihat nya secara langsung tanpa penghalang apapun, lain kali kau harus menunjukanya secara langsung padaku"kyuhyun mengerling nakal

melihat tatapan mesum kyuhyun pipi sungmin sontak memerah menahan malu

"yak! apa ini sifat asli mu Tuan muda Cho?"semprot sungmin jelas saja yeoja mana yang tidak malu mendengar ucapan sefrontal itu

"memang ini sifat asliku, kau saja yang tidak tau"kyuhyun menjawab dengan santainya

.

.

.

.

Donghae melihat kyuhyun memasuki pintu utama seorang diri sedari tadi ia memang menunggu kyuhyun dan sungmin karena yesung melarang nya untuk mengejar kyumin

"kyu dari mana kau? kenapa sendiri? Lalu dimana sungmin? bukannya tadi kau membawa sungmin? Apa kau meninggalkannya sendiri?"sepertinya donghae tak tanggung-tanggung menghujani kyuhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan

"ck ikan cerewet, sungmin ada di belakang sebentar lagi dia kemari"

"ah itu dia"seru donghae semangat ketika melihat sungmin memasuki pintu utama

"dimana _haraboji_?"tanya kyuhyun

"_haraboji _ada di ruangan _heechul hjjuma_ bersama _yesung hyung_"tanpa menjawab ucapan donghae kyuhyun berlalu menuju tempat harabojinya berada di susul oleh donghae dan sungmin di belakangnya kyuhyun bisa mendengar apa yang donghae bicarakan dengan sungmin

"kyuhyun melakukan apa padamu? apa dia membentakmu?"tanya donghae ketika

"_anni Tuan_ _muda Cho_ hanya sedikit memperingatkan ku karena akus elalu berberbuat ceroboh"jawab sungmin setenang mungkin

"ck dia itu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar alasan

.

.

.

"_kyu_ kemari! kau semakin tinggi saja bahkan kau lebih tinggi dari _donghae _dan _jongwoon_"harabojnya memeluk kyuhyun erat

"sebutan _jongwoon _sangat tidak keren panggil aku '_yesung_'_haraboji_"sergah yesung tak suka nama aslinya di sebut-sebut wajah datarnya merengut tak suka

membuat semua tersenyum geli melihat protes yesung

"_annyeonghaseyo Tuan besar_"sapa sungmin

"kau yang melayani cucu-cucu ku di sini? Kau cantik dan manis sekali heechul tak salah memilih mu" namja paruh baya itu terenyum melihat sungmin yang membungkuk menyapanya

"tamu-tamu anda telah tiba tuan"obrolan mereka terputus saat salah satu bodyguard datang dan menyampaikan pesan kepada shin dongyup

"baiklah ayo temui mereka"

.

.

.

.

Semua sudah berkumpul dengan sungmin yang berdiri dan menundukan kepala nya di barisan pelayan

"Annyeonghaseyo"sapa yesung donghae dan kyuhyun sopan

Kedua yeoja muda tampak tersenyum anggun mendapat sambutan dari sang calon suami

"anyeonghaseyo victoria song imnida"ucap yeoja berdress merah itu

"jung eunji imnida pangapseumnida"yeoja ber dres biru muda itu membungkuk sopan

namun ada yang nampak aneh dengan yeoja ber dress kuning itu di saat kedua yeoja yang bernasib sama dengan nya (re: korban perjodohan)memperkenalkan diri yeoja itu malah berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang sang umma

kyuhyun,yesung dan donghae nampak penasaran dengan tingkah aneh yeoja berdress kuning itu di saat kedua yeoja menyapa mereka yeoja berdress kuning hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung yeoja paruh baya

"hyukie-ah tidak sopan jangan berdiri di belakang umma"bisik yeoja paruh baya kepeda anak gadisnya

Eunhyuk mencoba mengangkat kepalanya ragu dan berusaha menyapa ketiga namja di depannya

"annyeonghaseo lee hyukjae imnida"

"kau" yeoja itu terlihat menghindar dari tatapan donghae yang tengah berteriak dan menunjuk wajah nya tak sopan

"kalian sudah saling mengenal? bagai mana kalian bisa mengenal stu sama lain? "namja paruh baya itu terlihat senang melihat donghae cucu nya mengenal salah satu calon pilihan nya

"kami satu sekolah _haraboji"_jawab donghae menatap benci kepada yeoja ber dress kuning walaupun ada sedikit tatapan kagum kepada yeoja yang di bencinya itu karenayeoja yang di anggap nya menyebalkan sekarang terlihat cantik dan anggun sangat berbeda dengan yeoja yang berdebat dengan nya tadi siang yang ditemuinya dalam keadaan berantakan dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh dan rambut yang acak-acakan karena frustasi

"benarkah? kalian terlihat cocok awalnya _haraboji _akan menjodohkan _lee hyukjae_ dengan _jongwoon _tapi haraboji melihat kalian sepertinya kalian sudah akrab dan sangat cocok, jadi _haraboji _putusan kau dengan _hyuk jae_ donghae-ah, biar _jung eunji_ dengan _jongwoon,_ dan kau dengan victoria _kyu_"

.

.

.

.

Mereka tampak tenang dalam makan malam nya sesekali kyuhyun melirik sungmin di barisan pelayan yang berdiri menundukan kepalanya tak jauh dari meja makan

"kapan mereka akan bertunangan?"tanya appa victoria

"kalau bisa secepatnya dan kalau mereka lulus nanti tinggal kita nikahkan mereka saja"jawab shin dongyup

"itu terlalu buru-buru haraboji"sergah kyuhyun mana bisa ia menikah dengan yeoja selain sungmin malaiaikat kecil yang dari dulu ia nanti, sungmin terlihat kaget kepalanya yang tadi menunduk sekarang memendang kyuhyun

"apa maksud mu kyu?"shin dongyup mengalihkan tatapan nya pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang ditatap intens oleh seluruh penghuni meja makan segera meluruskan ucapannya

"maksud ku eung... kita perlu mengenal lebih jauh dulu"

"benar apa yang kyuhyun bilang, haraboji"yesung ikut mendukung ucapan kyuhyun

"baiklah minggu depan kan kalian libur sekolah, haraboji akan merencanakan liburan musim panas untuk kalian agar kalian bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain"

Donghae membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan harabojinya 'liburanmusim panas dengan yeoja licik itu?AKU TIDAK MAU!'jerit donghae dalam hati

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

ada yang nanya ffku terinspirasi dari drama apa?

ff ku ini ter ispirasi dari drama taiwan judulnya 'machiato brown sugar' genre nya comedy kocak drama nya

Kalo ada yang bilang berbeda dengan drama aslinya memang beda karena saya tidak me-remake nya, hanya terinspirasi di awal dan saya buat versi menurut karakter coupel kita

Ada yang tau Shin dongyup? Pasti pada tau, pembawa acara exploring human body yang kocak abis itu bayangin aja shin dongyup disini versi kakek-kakek(?)

Sok review nya^^

Gamsahamnida buat readers yang udah berbaik hati ninggalin jejak^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Sexy maid**

**Cast: cho kyuhyun, lee sungmin, kim jongwoon, lee donghae,kim heechul, kim ryeowook, lee hyukjae and other cast**

**RATE:M**

**Genre: Brothership, Romance, Drama**

**Warning: ****G****enderswitch,**** MultiCouple,**** Typos,****bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_._**

"_**kapan mereka akan bertunangan?"tanya appa victoria**_

"_**kalau bisa secepatnya dan kalau mereka lulus nanti tinggal kita nikahkan mereka saja"jawab shin dongyup **_

"_**itu terlalu buru-buru haraboji"sergah kyuhyun mana bisa ia menikah dengan yeoja selain sungmin malaiaikat kecil yang dari dulu ia nanti, sungmin terlihat kaget kepalanya yang tadi menunduk sekarang memendang kyuhyun **_

"_**apa maksud mu kyu?"shin dongyup mengalihkan tatapan nya pada kyuhyun**_

_**Kyuhyun yang ditatap intens oleh seluruh penghuni meja makan segera meluruskan ucapannya**_

"_**maksud ku eung... kita perlu mengenal lebih jauh dulu"**_

"_**benar apa yang kyuhyun bilang, haraboji"yesung ikut mendukung ucapan kyuhyun**_

"_**baiklah minggu depan kan kalian libur sekolah, haraboji akan merencanakan liburan musim panas untuk kalian agar kalian bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain"**_

_**Donghae membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan harabojinya 'liburanmusim panas dengan yeoja licik itu?AKU TIDAK MAU!'jerit donghae dalam hati**_

.

.

.

-chapter 6-

Makan malam berjalan lancar eunji dan yesung terlihat sudah akrab satu sama lain.

Victoria terlihat senang bisa berbicara dengan kyuhyun walaupun bisa kita lihat kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

Tak terlihat obrolan di antara Donghae dan eunhyuk mereka terdiam dan saling menatap sinis satu sama lain.

"kami pamit pulang tuan shin"pamit appa eunhyuk kepada shin dongyup

"ayo pulang appa" sahut eunhyuk dia segera berdiri dari duduk nya dia benar-benar ingin segera pulang sekarang

"appa ada janji dengan rekan bisnis appa, kau disini saja dulu kau ajak bicara calon suami mu, sedari tadi kalian berdua hanya diam"sepertinya appa eunhyuk merencanakan sesuatu mungkin appa eunhyuk geram karena sedari tadi eunhyuk dan donghae sama sekali tidak ada interaksi

"aku ingin pulang appa"ucap hyukie dengan wajah memelasnya ia sungguk tak bisa berlama-lama di sini

"tidak, kau tetap disini kau harus bisa lebih dekat dengan donghae, tuan shin bolehkah jika hyukie tidur di sini malam ini?"tanya appa eunhyuk kepada shin dongyup

"tentu saja, kau sepertinya pemalu kau harus lebih dekat dengan donghae lagi pula kalian satu sekolah besok kalian bisa berangkat bersama"jawab dongyup senang

'pemalu apanya, berangkat sekolah dengannya?tch'donghae melirik sinis ke arah eunhyuk

"kau baik-baik di sini, nanti umma akan menyuruh orang mengantarkan seragam mu"ucap umma eunhyuk

Eunhyuk menggeleng sebagai penolakan berharap umma nya bisa menmbantu namun sepertinya umma eunhyuk tak bisa berbuat banyak

Tuan song dan tuan jung berasma keluarga telah pulang lebih dulu,

eunhyuk yang menundukan kepala dengan wajah masam nya

"tenanglah bukan hanya kau yeoja yang tinggal di sini ada heechul dan sungmin di sini, haraboji ada urusan, dekati dia haraboji yakin kau bisa dekat dengan donghae, kau baik-baik dengan donghae" Shin dongyup keluar dari tempat cucu nya tinggal dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah keriputnya

eunhyuk melirik orang yang mengenakan pakaian khas maid yang tengah berdiri di samping meja makan

"lee sungmin? Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"tanya eunhyuk, ia tak menyangka apakah lee sungmin bekerja di rumah ini?

"aku bekerja di sini hyukie-ah"sungmin mendekat ke arah eunhyuk ia begitu merindukan sahabatnya yang satu ini bagai mana tidak setiap kali sungmin ingin menemui eunhyuk, eunhyuk akan selalu menghindar

"kau mengenal yeoja itu minnie?"tanya donghae

"dia sahabatku Tuan muda Lee"sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya dan memeluk eunhyuk, eunhyuk terdiam _'ternyata kau masih menganggap_ _ku sahabat mu minnie-ah'_ eunhyuk merasa sangat senag sekarang ia bisa bersama dengan sungmin sahabatnya walaupun ada rasa tak enak karena telah menjauhi sungmin dan ryeowook belakangan ini

"kalian tidurlah besok kalian sekolah aku tidak mau kalian telat bangun"perintah heechul pada yesung donghae dan kyuhyun

"sungmin kau antar hyukie ke kamarnya"

"tidak, ahjuma hyukie tidur bersama ku saja, bukankah begitu hyukie-ah"eunhyuk mengangguk canggung

.

.

.

.

Wangi aroma terapi tampaknya sangat menenangkan bagi kedua yeoja yang tengah berendam ini

"kenapa kau masih berbuat baik kepada ku minnie?"tanya eunhyuk

Tidak ada beban apapun di pikiran kedua yeoja ini keduanya hanya merasakan satu hal yang sama yaitu nyaman

"karena aku tau kau mempunyai alasan selama ini"sungmin tersenyum dan memejam kan matanya menikmati wangi aroma terapi yang telah tercampur dengan air

"jadi selama ini kau dan ryeowook tidak marah pada ku?"

"tidak, kami tidak marah pada mu, kami merindukan mu hyukiah"ucap sungmin tulus

"mianhae aku melakukan ini semua demi kita"eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap sungmin

"aku percaya pada mu, jangan lagi menundukan kepalanmu hyukie-ah, eunhyuk yang ku kenal adalah yeoja yang percaya diri, pemberani,tak mudah putus asa dan cerewet bukan seperti sekarang"

"cerewet? Yak kelinci jelek kau berani mengatai ku?"omel eunhyuk ia menyiram wajah sungmin dengan air

'_akhirnya kau kembali kyukie'_

"hahahaha yak hentikan monyet kurus! air nya bisa masuk ke telinga ku"

"tidak kelinci gendut, rasakan ini"eunhyuk tak menghiraukan ucapan sungmin ia masih terus menyirami sungmin air dengan tangannya

"aku jadi merindukan wookie sekarang, andai dia ada di sini kita bisa berendam bersama pasti lebih menyenangkan"

"kau benar hyukie-ah"

Mereka berdua sama-sama hanyut dalam suasana menenangkan

.

.

.

.

Paginya...

Sungmin telah menyiapakan sarapan untuk seluruh penghuni rumah ini sekarang ia tak harus membangunkan tuan mudanya lagi mereka sepertinya sudah sedikit bisa mengubah kebiasaan buruk mereka

Ketiga tuan muda dan heechul telah duduk di tempatnya masing-masisng mereka menatap ngeri meja makan

'_untuk apa sungmin memasak makanan sebanyak ini?'_ Pikir mereka

"kenapa kau masak sebanyak ini?"tanya donghae

belum sempat sungmin menjawab pertanyaan donghae eunhyuk muncul menjadi pusat perhatian bagaimana tidak semalam yeoja itu sangat pendiam yah setidak nya itu pendapat kyuhyun dan yesung tetapi tidak bagi donghae pagi ini yeoja yang di anggap pendiam itu terlihat ceria sedikit sok akrab

"selamat pagi... kalian tidak sarapan? Aku sangat lapar semalam aku makan sangat sedikit .kau sangat pengertian minne-ah"eunhyuk datang dengan wajah ceria nya

"makalah kyukie"ucap sungmin mempersilahkan

Eunhyuk segeraduduk di samping yesung karna memang hanya tempat itu yng kosong. eunhyuk mengambil makanan yang tersedia dan memindahkan ke piringnya hingga penuh dan menyantapnya dengan semangat semua yang berada di ruang makan kecuali sungmin menatap horor eunhyuk

"aku sudah kenyang hanya karena melihatnya makan"ucap heechul menatap eunhyuk tanpa berkedip

"kau yeoja atau pekerja kuli bangunan? kenapa makan mu sebanyak itu?"cletuk kyuyun pedas tapi sepertinya tak di hiraukan eunhyuk

"donghae-ah lihat calon isteri mu sangat mengerikan aku takut aku di makan oleh nya"yesung menggeser duduknya menjauh dari eunhyuk

"dia bukan calon isteriku hyung"sergah donghae tak terima

"lagi pula siapa yang mau menjadi isteri mu"eunhyuk menatap donghae tajam

"yakk jangan bertengkar cepet selesaikan sarapan kalian dan kau donghae kau berangkat dengan eunhyuk nanti"bentak heechul

"MWO!"

"tidak ada penolakan lee donghae"jika heechul sudah memerintah siapa yang bisa menolaknya

.

.

.

.

.

-sexy maid-

Sungmin merasa bosan karena istirahat sekarang wookie tidak bisa menemaninya makan siang yeoja berkacamata itu memang selalu sibuk maklum saja ryeowook adalah salah satu anggota osis

Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ke dua lengannya yang bertumpu pada mejaia benar-benar bosan sekarang

"kenapa kau bermalas-malasan di kelas apa kau tidak makan siang?"sungmin mendongakan wajahnya menatap sumber suara yang mengusiknya

"Tuan muda cho kenapa kau bisa ada di sini"sungmin tidak habis pikir kenapa tuan mudanya bisa masuk ke kelasnya

Sungmin memandang suasana sekitar dan benar dugaannya dia menjadi pusat perhatian, tentu saja cho kyuhyun murid baru dari kelas esklusif yang memang hanya anak yang berasal dari keluarga konglomerat saja yang menepati kelas itu tiba-tiba menginjakan kakinya di kelas biasa

"aku ingin mengajak mu makan siang bersama, ikut aku"kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin

"tunggu aku membawa bekal"sergah sungmin

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah cantiknya

"hampir tiga tahun aku sekolah disini tapi aku baru tau tempat ini"sepertinya sungmin lupa tujan nya untuk makan siang

"kenapa hanya berdiri di situ? makanlah bekal mu bukankah kau belum makan siang"

Sungmin menghampiri kyuhyun yang sedari tadi duduk memperhatikan nya

"aku lupa kalau aku lapar, kau sudah makan Tuan muda"sungmin duduk di samping kyuhyun dan membuka bekalnya

"saat bel baru berbunyi aku langsung ke kelas mu mana sempat aku makan"

"kalau begitu kau makan saja bekal ini Tuan muda cho"sungmin menyerahakn bekalnya pada kyuhyun

"jangan memanggil ku Tuan muda jika sedang berdua ming, kita makan berdua saja kau suapi aku"

"baikalah aku akan menyuapi mu tuan muda"sungmin membuka kotak bekalnya

"jangan memanggil ku tua aammm"belum selesai kyuhyun mengucapkan protesnya sungmin segera memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya

"hihihi kau lucu sekali tuan muda kau jangan protes lagi karena aku akan tetep memanggil mu dengan sebutanTuan muda cho"

kyuhyum mem_pout_kan bibirnya

bukankah mereka terlihat sangat romantis sekarang sungmin memakan bekalnya sambil tetap menyuapi kyuhyun hingga sekotak makanan itu habis

selesai makan sungmin berdiri menatap siswa siswi di taman yang sedang bercengkrama dengan sahabat dan kekasih mereka

"ternyata taman sekolah jauh lebih indah jika di lihat dari atas"sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum menikmati mahluk ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini kecantikan sungmin di tatap dari samping dengan rambut yang melambai indah karena terpaan angin, senyuman kyuhyun lenyap seketika berubah menjadi raut wajah penasaran

"ming tunggu"kyuhyun membalik posisi berdiri sungmin agar menghadapnya, sungmin mengerjap bingung

Kyuhyun menyibak poni sungmin dan mengusap lembut bekas luka yang berada di dahi atas sungmin

"ini kenapa?"tanya kyuhyun

"ini bekas luka, aku juga bingung kenapa tidak hilang juga padahal sudah bertahun-tahun, apa sangat mengganggu?"sungmin tertawa hambar

"jawab pertanyaan ku ming, ini kenapa? ini pasti bakas luka parah"

Raut wajah sungmin berubah murung ia menundukan kepalanya sungmin benar-benar tak ingin mengingat lagi kejadian yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan itu

"ini bekas luka kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, seminggu setelah kau dan keluarga mu pergi, aku dan umma appa pergi dari ilsan awalnya kami ingin pindah ke seoul mamun sialnya dalam perjalanan kami mengalami kecelakaan, kecelakaan itu juga yang membuat umma appa meninggalkan ku mereka pergi ke surga tanpa aku"kyuhyun meraih dagu sungmin agar gadis itu tak menyembunyikan lagi wajah cantiknya, dengan lembut kyuhyun mengusap airmata sungmin yang mengalir dengan ibu jarinya dan membawa sungmin ke dalam pelukannya

"mianhae aku tidak ada saat kau mengalami masa-masa sulit itu"sungmin menggeleng dalam dekapan kyuhyun

"tidak perlu merasa bersalah takdirlah yang mempermainkan ku"

"takdir tidak akan mempermainkan mu lagi mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga mu ijinkan aku menggantikan _ahjuma _dan _ahjussi _Lee untuk menjagamu"tangisan sungmin makin menjadi-jadi

" menangislah sepuasmu setelah itu berjanjilah jangan menangisi mereka lagi aku yakin mereka tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini"kyuhyun membelai rambut panjang sungmin berharap sungmin merasakan ketenangan dalam dekapannya

Kyuhyun tak melarang sungmin untuk tidak menangis karena ia mengerti perasaan sungmin cobaan ini terlalu berat untuk sungmin, kyuhyun benar- benar kagum pada malaikat kecilnya ini

Setelah beberapa lama sungmin melepasakan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap kyuhyun

"apa aku terlalu lama menangis?"tanya sungmin ketika ia berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menggeleng sebenarnya kyuhyun sadar bel masuk telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu namun kyuhyun htak menghiraukan suara bel itu dan labih memilih menenangkan bunny nya

"sudah tenang?"sungmin mengangguk

Kyuhyun tersenyun lega kemudian mendekatkan wajah nya pada sungmin, sungmin menutup matanya ketika kyuhyun mengecup kelopak matanya satu persatu, dilanjutkan turun ke pipi menghapis jejak air mata itu dan terakhir bibir pinkish menjadi tempat singgahan bibir kyuhyun tak hanya mengecup kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang lebih dia melumat dan sedikit menggigit bibir atas sungmin yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu

Sungmin melengguh lirih namun ia masih memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan lembut teman namja sepesial di masa lalunya

.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas esklusif namapak tenang semua murid memperhatikan sonsaengnim yang terkenal _killer_ sedari tadi berdiri membagikan hasil ujian beberapa hari yang lalu

"kim jongwoon ssi" murid yang di sebut sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sonsaengnim dia nampak sibuk dengan kura-kura kesayangannya

"hyung kau di panggil, ambil kertas ulangan mu"donghae menyenggol lengan yesung

Yesung berdiri dari bari bangku nya mendekati meja sonsaengnim

"kim jongwoon lihat hasil kerja mu"sonsaengnim itu menyodorkan kertas dengan coretan tinta berwarna merah yang tampak kontras tertuliskan angka 0

"kenapa kau menulis lirik lagu di kertas ujianmu?"tegur sonsaengnim

Siswa siswi di kelas itu nampak berbisik

"karana aku tidak suka mengerjakan nya"jawab yesung jujur

"seluruh nilai mu semuanya tidak ada yang memuaskan hanya nilai kesenian mu saja yang unggul, jika di biarkan bagai mana bisa kau masuk universitas favorit"

"aku tidak menginginkan itu"

"haraboji mu sudah menitipkan kau dan kedua sepupu mu kepada sekolah ini beliau meminta agar bisa membimbing kalian, kau tau nilaimu terendah di sini"

"aku tidak perduli"sahut yesung tidak perduli

"yak kim jongwoon kenapa kau bersikap tak sopan seperti itu, jeosonghamnida sonsaengnim"entah bagaimana bisa heechul bisa berada di sekolah mereka dan masuk dengan tiba-tiba wajah cantiknya terlihat menegang sepertinya dia marah besar

"sonsaengnim lebih baik kita bicarakan di ruangan anda"saran heechul

.

.

.

.

"jadi apa keputusan anda kang sonsaengnim?"tanya heechul ia sudah cukup pusing untuk merencanakan seseatu untuk yesung

"satu satunya jalan adalah dengan mengirim seseorang yang mau mengajarinya saya akan mengirim seseorang ke tempat tinggal kalian untuk mengajari nya mulai sore ini,aku harap dapat sedikit membantu"

"baiklah sonsaengnim saya setuju dengan usulan anda, gamsahamnida"heechul membungkuk hormat

.

.

.

.

"kau kemana saja kyu sejak jam istirahat kau menghilang kau baru masuk jam terakhir tadi"tanya donghae, mereka berada di dalam mobil sekarang dengan sungmin yang selau berada di tengah antara donghae dan kyhyun duduk

"aku tertidur di ruang kesehatan"

"aku kira kau pergi menemui victoria calon isteri mu"goda donghae sebenarnya donghae tau jika kyuhyun tidak menyukai victoria tentu saja kerena acara pertemuan semalam wajah kyuhyun sangat tidak bersahabat ia hanya bermaksud menggoda kyuhyun

"tutup mulut mu ikan"

"wae? Bukan kah tipe idealmu cantik, tinggi, sexy dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang? Bukankah victoria mempunyai itu semua kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolak nya"tanya donghae ia ingat betul kyuhyun berkata demikian beberapa hari yang lalu

Kyuhyun bungkam memang benar ia pernah berkata seperti itu tapi sungguh ucapan yang ia katakan saat itu bukanlah dari hati

Kyuhyun melirik sungmin sekilas sungmin tampak menundukan kepalanya

'sial kenapa ikan itu membahas nya sungmin baru saja selesai menangis, dan mungkin sungmin sudah melupakan ucapan ku waktu itu tapi sekarang ikan itu dengan seenaknya membahas masalah ini'kyuhyun benar-benar merutuki ucapan donghae

"minnie kenapa dari tadi kau diam?"donghae mengangkat dagu sungmin agar yeoja itu tak menundukan kepalanya lagi

betapa kagetnya donghae ketika melihat mata sembab sungmin akbat menangis beberapa jam yang lalu

"minnie kenapa dengan mata mu?"

"gwaenchana Tuan muda Lee tadi saya hanya kelilipan"donghae hanya maengangguk, donghae tidak bodoh manamungkin kelilipan bisa membuat mata sembab paliang hanya memerah, namun ia mengerti sungmin butuh privasi

.

.

.

.

Bunyi Bel yang berada di rumah berukuran cukup besar itu berbunyi...

heechul yang sedang mebuka majalah fashion nya terganggu dan menunda kegiatannya untuk membukakan pintu utama

"ahjuma?"ucap yeoja itu kaget melihat siapa yang membuka pintu untuknya

"kau? Masuklah dulu"sepertinya heechul telah mengenal siapa yeoja itu

"kau duduklah, kau yang akan mengajari jongwoon?"yeoja itu mangangguk meng ia kan dan duduk manis di sofa indah yang tersedia di ruangan itu

"jongwoon-ah"teriak heechul

"ada apa? kenapa berteriak aku ada di ruangan sebelah kau tidak peru berteriak sekeras itu"omel yesung ketika dia sudah beada di ruang tamu

"orang yang akan mengajari mu sudah datang kemarilah"yesung mendekati heechul dan yeoja berkaca mata itu

" perkenalkan diri mu"yeoja itu mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya

"annyeonghaseyo kim ryeowook imnida"sapa ryeowook sopan, ryeowook menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud berjabat tangan dengan calon muridnya

Yesung menjabat tangan ryeowook matanya tak lepas dari yeoja berkacamata itu

"kim jongwoon imnida panggil saja yesung"yesung masih saja menggenggam tangan ryeowook tatapan tanpa ekspresinya tak beralih sedikitpun pada wajah polos itu

ryeowook terlihat tak nyaman karena perlakuan yesung

"kim jongwoon kau membuat nya takut" heechul mencoba melepas genggaman tangan yesung pada tangan ryeowook

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae menengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikannya agar dia bisa pergi keuar rumah itu

Dirasa sudah aman donghae membuka jendela bermaksud akan melompat keluar

"kau mau kemana?"suara yeoja menginstrupsinya

"aishh kau cerewet menggangu saja aku sedang terburu-buru"tampaknya donghae belum menyadari siapa yeoja di belakangnya

Yeoja itu menarik keras daun telinga donghae

"aaaaaa appo"dnghae berbalik ingin mengetahui sang pelaku

" hee hee heechul ahjuma"donghae nyengir kuda ketika sudah mengetahui siapa yeoja di belakangnya

"mau ke mana eoh?"

"aku ada janji dengan anggota club dance di sekolah, ahjuma"ucap danghae jujur

"kenapa kau tidak menminta ijin dulu padaku?"

"aku takut ahjuma akan melarang"

"bodoh"heechul memukul kepala donghae

Donghae meringis mendapat pukulan lumayan keras dari heechul

"untuk apa aku melarang mu, pergilah tapi ingat jangan pulang terlalu malam jika kau telat pulang aku tidak segan-segan menghukum mu"

"benarkah kau mengijinkan ku pergi?"tanya donghae sumringah, heechul mengangguk malas

"apa kau mau aku tidak memperbolehkan mu pergi?"

"tentu tidak! Gomawo ahjuma kau yang terbaik"donghae mengecup pipi heechul sekilas kemudian melesat lari sebelum ia di habisi heechul

"yak Lee donghae!"

.

.

.

.

-sungmin-

CEKLLEEK

Aku membuka pintu kamar ketiga tuan muda ku

Beruntung kamar ini sepi mungkin tuan muda lee dan tuan muda cho sedang bermain game

Aku segera meletakan handuk itu ke dalam lemari kaca kecil yang berada di dalam kamar mandi

Selesai meletakannya aku keluar darikamar mandi

"dari mana saja kau ming? kau menghindari ku sejak pulang sekolah"setelah aku keluar ternyata kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya

"aku tidak menghindari mu Tuan muda Cho"

"kau bohong ming katakan apa yang membuat mu menghindari ku? apa ucapan donghaehyung tadi?"

"tidak aku tidak-"

BRUKK

Kyuhyun mendorongku kebelakang hingga punggung ku menabrak pintu kamar mandi

"jangan berkilah ming"

"aku..aku"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Mianhae Update lama lagi-_-

gak tau kenapa belakangan ini lagi males nulis tapi udah bela-belain update semoga hasilnya gak mengecewakan*bow

ada yang gak tau jung eunji?

Jung eunji yang di maksud itu lead vocal dari girl group A PINK, bingung mau make siapa lagi yang gak tau bayangin siapa ja terserserah kalian

Saya gak suka girl group 9 orang itu jadi saya gak bisa masukin mereka dalam cast ff saya karena ada saat nya cast saya di puji bahkan di kagumi dan saya tidak sanggup menulisnya jika itu mereka

Thanks buat yang selalu review ff ku saranghae^^

Yang udah baca review jusseyo...^^


End file.
